


Carnivore

by DoorsofImagination



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, F/M, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorsofImagination/pseuds/DoorsofImagination
Summary: Werewolf/soulmate AU: Somethings are better left not knowing. After a 100 years away from the planet that their ancestors once roamed, they are finally sending down 100 delinquents to see if its survivable once again. But somethings are not what they look like when mates and wolves collide.*Posted on FF.net as well





	1. Last Resort

She was born in space. That is all she really knew. Times were hard for those that have grown accustom to the ways of the Ark. She knew she was going to die, in the cell that was cold and alone. She knew from the moment it was shut on her by her mother. 

Space was no means a place for wolves.

Box in cages with no leg room to stretch or roam on all four paws.

They have their ancestors to thank for that one.

Her hand went down to the silver band burning on her wrist with nothing but a dull ache these days, right next to her father’s watch. The band that was going to cut off ties with her soulmate or mate: the price of being a privilege. It was also ripping her from her wolf, and slowly driving her to insanity. 

She let out a breath as she sat down on the lumpy bed; laughing humorlessly at the situation she had been placed in. Her mate will never know her now, anyways. Not that they would even if she lived.

She was due to die in two weeks. 

Treason.

It was that one, which stuck out to her the most. Those with treason, basically written on her fucking forehead, will not be allowed to go to trial. Even though she was under the age of eighteen. What also didn’t help with her already dwindling sanity, was they made sure she had her own room. 

Well that, and also to make sure she didn’t tell anyone that the Ark was failing. 

She was not allowed to even mingle with the other delinquents. 

Talk about caged beast, she mused as she slid to the floor to finish the drawing she was working on. Her whole ‘cage’ was filled with drawings from her dreams of Earth. 

The lock of her deemed cage dismantled, startling her out of her dark thoughts. 

“Prisoner 319, up and against the wall,” A guard spoke briskly. 

Inside, she panicked. Had she not calculated her death date right? 

“What’s going on? I am not up for review,” a joke, “for another two weeks.” She argued, with bubbling fear. Her wolf, though distancing from her for years, whimpered then growled at the thought of dying. It vibrated in her bones, and crawled its way into her blood before she could shut it down.

“Prisoner 319 turn around,” She did so once again, “Take off the watch, prisoner.” 

“No, it was my fathers.” She whipped around to him, releasing the tension and anger ready for attack. 

“Prisoner 319, take off the watch.” The guard grabbed for her wrist but made her ready for the attack. She struck him before he knew what was happening and then she was out the door panicking of finding a way out. Her body slammed into the rail, watching as other below are being herded out of their cells.  
“Clarke!”  
It was a voice she didn’t hear in a long time.  
“Mom?” her voice cracked out, eyes slanting towards the older Griffin, “Mom, what’s going on? There killing us off, aren’t they? To make time for the rest of you?”  
Her mother closed the distance between them, to bring her arms around Clarke, “No, Clarke. You are being send to the ground.” Her mother whispered in her ear.  
Clarke felt something hit her from behind dulling her senses swiftly, “You get to go home, Clarke. To Earth.”  
Those were the last words her heard before the whole world went black.


	2. Black Sheep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and lots of swearing because I like that.

Chapter one:

Black Sheep

 

After losing two on the way down from the hell of the gravity field, she didn't know what to think. Damn spacewalker for doing this to them, really. She couldn't hold onto her thoughts for long, as shouts from below had called up to her. Her instincts for survival kicked in, pushing her to move down the ladder to yell at the idiot that was going to open the door.

He was tall, with his dark hair slicked back and was wearing a guard's uniform, was the only a fast glimpse as she made her way through the crowd to stand in front as he turned around to face him.

Dark brown eyes.

He was young by face, as she took in the features, but the eyes told more. Always told more of the story. She had an itch to draw him (in fact her fingers twitched) as he stared at her almost confused. She shook off the feeling to draw the young man, while more questioned pooped up on her head, one stood out:

_Why would they send down a young guard?_

Her thoughts questioned as his voice broke through herself reflection.

"If the airs toxic, were dead anyways,  _Princess_." Was his only response before his sister (nobody has a sister?) spoke out softly to the 100 onlookers, 'Bellamy?' and the man answered with a smirk, "Octavia?" his voice questioned as he brought her into a hug before the others started making comments of that no one had a brother (of course they didn't—rule are fucking rules) and Octavia got the wild look that most wolves do with their temper spiking, "Hey! Let them remember you for something other than that. Like being the first to step on the ground in a hundred years." The young man smirked to his sister as he pulled the level filling the whole dropship in a blinding white light.

The door gave way, and the light fought the darkness of the ship, and dulled as it settled within the darkest of it.

_Colors._

Splashes of greens painted themselves as they stared in awe of the woods around them.

Bellamy kept them in check, watching as his sister made her way down the fallen door.

"We're back bitches!"

Her explanation brought a smile to his face before joining his sisters' side and leaving the dropship.

Clarke stood back, afraid that it was a dream that was going to become a nightmare of reality. She sighed to herself, turning around and heading back into the ship to grab the map that was printed for them.

They need to find food.

Once she had the map, she finally made her way out of the dropship, jumping off the side of the ramp with a fast growing smile on her face.

It was beautiful. The trees and the colors, so vivid and almost like living in an acid dream. But she couldn't look at it too long, she had work to do. The smile fell quickly as she eyed something far off in the distance. Her feet traveled down a nonexistent path to an overlook of some sort, the clearing showing a clear view of a mountain. She looked at the map in her hand, clear as day were the answers in her hands.

“Why the long face, Princess?” Finn appeared at her side, shocking her out of thinking in a startle that he barely noticed. She gasped at the nickname he had given her, it twisted something in her gut like painful spikes. “We’re on the ground.” He clarified to her once seeing her side glance.

Pursing her lips together, “You see that mountain over there?”

“Yeah, so?”

“There is an acid radiated forest between us, and our next meal.” She explained to him.

He just stood there shocked next to her.

“That is Mt. Weather. They dropped us on the wrong _dam_ mountain.” She voiced out loud to the boy next to her, before switching her direction back to the dropship. She needed to map out the distance that would be needed to travel.

A hand was place on her lower back, making her freeze momentarily before she could smell him, “ _Wells._ ” She voiced with declared venom, “What do you want?”

“Who taught you how to do that?” He ignored her question, looking over shoulder at the map.

“My father.” Clarke whispered back at him. Her elbow shot back into his stomach to give them some space, “I repeat: what do you want?”

“We need to talk, Clarke.” He answered sincerely while his eyes scanned the others as they roamed the forest, “Their wolves—”

“We all are, Wells. Or have _you_ forgotten?” She seethed, her defenses raising with her wolf. She didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with others roaming around. Her fingers came to her wrist where not only way the band for monitoring, but the thin sliver one. Her fingers burned as they glazed over it, “We’re not talking about this.”

“Clarke, they can’t now.” He pleaded, “But that is not what I was going to say. It’s about your fa—”

“Don’t talk about my father.” Her voice rose, drawing a couple a stares in her direction, “You shouldn’t be here, Wells.” She finished softly, turning back to her maps, “We need to leave.” She told the group simply as she could. She knew that they would be listening.

Wolves and their goddam fucking hearing.

“Why don’t the privilege do something for a change?” Bellamy spoke up for the crowd, “Let them do the work for once.” He stood in front of the others as they gathered around him.

“We all need to go. Two people can’t carry enough food for a hundred. And if we don’t leave now, the hunger we will get, and the difficult it will be to go. So we leave now.” She pointed out the flaw in his system. She was not going to be pushed and shoved. The stubborn streak she got had run from both of her parents.

Bellamy, on his part, stood in silent contemplation, “No.” He shook his head, anger filling him at the thought of being under the rule of the privilege once again, “You’re— _people_ —locked up my people. Turn into your wolves and there—voila, you can carry more.” Snickers broke out through the small settlement.

Bellamy smirked.

She sighed, “Even then,” She started knowing that for all intends and purpose she should keep the fact that she has a silver band on her, “We would still need more than two.”

This is not how she wanted it to go. Her wolf paced in her head, in a thin restraint, making her head pound at the force. The skin under the silver band increased its burn. Wells pushed himself in front of her, like it would stop anything that was thrown their way.

They were weak, and powerless with bracelets on.

“Oh, is that too much for your _dainty_ wolf, _Princess_.” Other joined in, pushing Wells out of the picture in front of her, and holding him back. Wells, was being pushed around by the others (he—no, they—were weak). They haven’t even been back on the planet their ancestors had abandoned for even an hour, and they were rebelling against each other, “Come on _, Princess_. We don’t have all day for you.”

When she was young, she hated violence and the destruction it caused. For violence begot violent acts. She would only resort to that at the final moment, and if there was no other way to resolve the problem. Now, that didn’t mean her father didn’t show her how to fight— _some_. She knew how to stop the boys from getting too close for her liking, and know she means business. Now, in this new situation, she could see why some liked it so much. The power was addicting like a drug with an impact of like venom.

Yet, here was Bellamy; just asking to become what she had fought against her whole life. The living _fucking_ embodiment; people thinking that they _know_ her. _Nobody ever does, or will_ , she thought fleeting. In a flicker of her eyes to Wells (even being held back, she could see the panic flash in his eyes. She can’t worry about that) she knew what she was going to have to do. She wanted to laugh at this situation, though she knew that it would only make the situation worse. On the plus side, she had some new to take her frustrations out on so she put her plan into motion.

First, starting with wiping that fucking smile off his face.

And she did just that.

With her fist.

It was probably not the smartest idea.

After all, she was playing with the wolves.


	3. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should've never played with Wolves.

Chapter two:

Wolves

 

 

There was a time, in her short life, that she would be appalled by her actions right now. But, in the end, it all changed when her father was floated and then, she, herself was sent to stay in a small cell to await her death sentence out on her eighteen birthday. A cage; were your only friend is the four walls around you, can make you both angry and also a little insane.

But she was already insane to begin with, so why not add to it a little bit more?

The punch came so fast that he barely had time to react to the blow, knocking him off balance.

In all of his undersized life, the beast inside of him raged to be released, but for a more different reason. Bellamy’s eyes shifted to more animalistic, browns changing into the almost a golden brown. His shoulders shifted under the guards’ uniform, bracing to change in front of the group, startled by the action that the ARK’s Princess made.

But a heavy memory that had seeded itself in the back of his mind, came forth breaking free:

His mother voice came floating into his ear, ‘ _don’t let them see you change, Bell, please. They will take you away from me.’_

_‘But why, mother?’_

He was too young to understand at the time.

 _‘Oh, my darling boy. You’ll understand once you’re older._ ’ Was his mother’s only response, ‘ _but for everyone’s sake, don’t date.’_

A shocking realization brought him back to the present. He knows now why it was secret as the delinquents around him gasped, whispered, and shrunk back from authority rolling off of him.

_Alpha._

_There was something I would never have thought about_ , he thought astonished. He just hoped that it didn’t show on his face. Ever since his mother told him to not show anyone what wolf he had, he never looked in the mirror or anything, figuring in his mind’s eyes—was not worthy of attention.

Apparently it was for a more complicated reason.

Alphas on the ARK, were not allowed to live. The last known one was over half a century ago; for the simple reason that Alphas don’t like cages as well as they will do anything to get to their mate. While, that is not a bad thing, it is when they can’t get to her and the fear of never having becomes too much. There was a story passed down that states an alpha believed that his mate was living on the Earth. In his crazed mind, he thought the world being survivable once again, he high-jacked a space pod—a suicide mission.

His shoulders itched, and that scared him.

His mate was near, and could smell the humming of her scent.

He stood, frozen in that sentiment.

A body came out of nowhere, putting distance between Clarke and Bellamy, “Have some respect; can’t fight a girl.” The other snickered, easing the tension among the group away.

“Excuse me?” Clarke shot at Finn. She didn’t care if he was the goddam president of the ‘Glorious Radiated US-Fucking-A’, she was not going to back down. They needed to keep moving if they wanted to be fed. Two people are not going to be enough even if they could change into wolves. Most of them haven’t eaten a decent meal in all their lives; malnourished in a way to starve off extinction of their race.

Yet, Finn’s eyes met her blues; defiant as a rock to the wind, “he’s an Alpha, Princess. You can’t fight that.” He explained as the stained nickname that fell out of his mouth.

She was done being royal.

She never was.

She was born to fight, and that is what she was going to do. Yet, she knew she had to keep her head straight. She sighed, losing her defensive stance, “And I don’t care if he’s George of the Jungle.” She glared at the boy. Chuckles spread wide in the group, “Look,” she was losing her steam to fight. The wrist band on her wrist burned in a fresh wave of pain, she almost didn’t bite her lip fast enough. To those around her it looked like she was thinking, which she was; but she pushed the pain away.

In her life, it was a learned experience to push the pain from the bracelets away.

As she moved around Finn, the boy tensed—as if waiting for a fight, which she was not going to pursue—for now, anyways. She already had gotten in a hit—the first round goes to her in that aspect. Her eyes redirected to Bellamy’s. She could feel the effects of the bracelet subside, leaving with only the present of a brewing headache and a small dull ache of years tortured by its presence, “We need to all go—” She started.

“And my answer’s no.” He crossed his arms, a reflex to keep the wolf under his skin. The wolf inside clawed at its walls, sinking deep within. He knew that this was because of his mate being too close to him. Or at least, that is what the books have told him would happen.

There was something wrong with the girl in front of him, and he couldn’t place why, just yet. She seemed off. His eyes filtered over her small figure, trying to place the delinquent’s shady overcast of aura—like it was almost dying. It unnerved him that he couldn’t find the problem.

And he didn’t like to be unnerved. He blames the Alpha in him.

He ticked his jaw, pensive. Most underlings, in being the presence of an Alpha, should follow his ruling—or so the old history books told.

He sighed.

“Besides,” She continued on, “You want them to follow you,” She told him straight, her blue eyes never leaving his as she took a daring couple steps closer to his almost shimmering form, “And right now? They only think one of us is scared, _Alpha_.” She pointed out towards the on lookers.

He knew she was right, but he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction of cementing it out to her. Though as his eyes scanned the others quickly before landing back on startling blues, he knew that he would have to rise her challenge. It was hard to admit for anyone to be wrong, but it’s even worse for an Alpha to submit, “How about you take some people with you,” his eyes scanned the crowd once again. He couldn’t look at those eyes for too long, it made him anxious, “take those two with you,” pointing towards a guy with goggles and the boy next to him, “—since it looks like the Prince of the ARK is out of going.”

Clarke eyes furrowed at not understanding him, then shot to Wells. He was limping as the others pushed him towards her. She only nodded back wordlessly to the man, before turning towards her oldest ex-best friend as the crowd started to disperse a little bit. “Are you okay?” She asked in her most professional doctor tone she could muster at the moment as she was close enough to him.

“You’re making friends fast.” She commented once he told her he was fine. She sighed, “You’re not. Besides; I need you here, make sure things don’t get out of hand.”

Wells posture shifted. “You’re right. Someone has to bury the bodies anyways.” He muttered before leaving her without another word, limping.

Clarke knew he was pissed that she didn’t ask him nor wanted him, to come along. But she couldn’t stand him being with her, when she was going to do, what she was going to do.

Pulling at her sleeve to cover the bracelet in a subconscious anxiety, she turned towards the people that Bellamy picked out.

The ones that Bell— _Alpha_ picked out stepped forward of the three.

“So we going?” It was the one with goggles that asked.

She nodded, “Gather something to bag the food in.” She order them without any real push towards the underlying command.

A young girl made her presence known, “When do we leave?” She asked with those the most defiant look.

The man before grabbed at her arm in a caring gesture; tightening Clarke’s stomach, “Octavia, what do you think you’re doing?”

“I have been in a cage all my life. I think it’s time to enjoy myself.” Octavia pulled her arm away with a sharp tug, then turned towards Clarke, “We going?”

The blond only nodded her head wordlessly, before turning on her foot to the direction they needed to go. She didn’t even wait for the others to come up behind her. They were already losing enough daylight with the bickering going on. She did know that when they came back, everything in the makeshift camp would change, she could feel it.

That sent the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, but she didn’t stop nor did she check to see if the others were still behind her. She had a mission and she was going to follow through.

Then she was going to set her plan into motion and…to put it in Earth sayings: get the hell out of Dodge.

* * *

 

They walked for miles, upon miles, it seemed. The sun was hidden way above from the top of trees, as the small group made their way slowly through the forest to their destination. They kept quiet mostly to keep their energy up.

“Princess, don’t you think it would be easier to change into our wolves for this travel. I mean, it is faster.” Finn had somehow managed to place himself right next to Clarke without her knowledge over the pass hour or so. He kept asking the same question, like almost clockwork. She had decided to finally give him an answer.

A shitty answer, but an answer none the less.

The only answer that wouldn’t create more questions about herself.

“We can’t. We don’t know what’s out there.” She told him, loud enough for the others that had fallen behind could hear her message loud and clear. “It also would make y— _ours_ ,” she corrected herself before her secret was revealed, “wolves _tired_. And we need them to carry the food back, remember? We also don’t know if they can carry that much stuff for long distances since we never had to area to actually stretch our paws enough.” She explained once seeing Finn’s quizzical eye from the side.

Finn’s steps faltered a little from her speech, and it almost gave her some satisfaction to know that he could be frightened of her. She kept her head forward as they marched along in contemplation of her words that hung in the air around them, “So,” He started off when his steps synced with the others behind Clarke. She had chosen not care about it when he asked another question she wished to avoid, “what did all of you do to get into the skybox?”

“Well, someone forgot to replace what replace what we took.” Jasper shot at Monty which the boy only answered with a shrug.

Finn, not really expecting anything else since finding out that their parents work in the agriculture part of the Ark, turned towards Octavia, “What about you?” his eyes shifting between the younger girl’s form and Clarke’s back.

The girl visibly stiffened a little, before quickening her steps, with a harsh mutter, “for being born.”

“Harsh.” Jasper whispered, as they started climbed down a slanting hill.

“Doesn’t matter anyways,” Octavia conversed, “Up there I was captive and locked away, but now? I’m spinning in a forest.” She states with a bright smile, but it doesn’t stretch into a real one.

“But you know what I’d like to know? Why they sent us down today? Why now after 97 years?” Finn shot out to the others as they continued their descent, “What changed?” As they all past Clarke on the way down.

“How cares?” Octavia answered.

“Maybe they found something on the satellite?” Monty offered to the group, “You know like an old weather satellite or—”

“It wasn’t a satellite.” The words had left Clarkes mouth before she could really process her views clear enough. _Might as well continue_ , she thought, “The ARK is dying.” She told them forcibly as she caught up with them as they all stood in shock for a moment to let her pass them.

“At the current population levels there is roughly only three months of life support left on the ARK, maybe four. Now that we’re gone.” She let the words flow out of her without any real emotion. She was not a loud herself for that. They listened as they continued onward through the forest.

“So that’s the secret you kept? Why they locked you away in solidary? Floated your old man?” Finn questioned.

Clarke clicked her mouth, her wolf pushing against her mental cage and that of the bracelets doing. Her headache pushed forward since this is the first time in a long time that her wolf had made her presence known to her, “My father—,” her throat tightened just a little bit before she pushed through to finish, “my _father_ was the Head Engineer that discovered the flaw.” Taking a deep breath to push the tears that were forming away, she pressed on. “He thought that the people had a right to know. The counsel disagreed…my _mother_ disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. 

“We were going to go public anyway but Wells—”

“What turned in your dad?” Jasper filled in.

She took a few beats to herself, “anyway, the guards showed up before we could do anything. That’s why now. They sent us down to see but even if it wasn’t livable, they at least bought themselves more time.”

Monty butted in, shakiness to his voice, “They’re going to kill more people aren’t they?”

Clarke kept silent letting the void fill in the answers. Octavia filled it in with, “Good. After what they did to me. I say, float them all.”

 

* * *

 

Wells heard the sounds of the hundred delinquents playing makeshift drums and practically frolicking from camp as he down behind the dropship and down a slope. His father is the one that sent them down here with little or to no rations to survive until help arrived. _If_ they were lucky to even survive at all, in that regard. He already had one run in with Murphy, and he wasn’t going to do a next one if he had any say in it.

Cleaning his brow, he stood to relieve the ache in his back. One grave was already dug and he was working on the second.

 _Two lives_ , Wells thought almost bittersweet, _what a waste._

Then he stopped his train of thought, and got back to work.

There was no time for sentiments on Earth.

This is what the planet had taught him in such a short time. The ground being almost a tortured soul trying to live without the touch of its habitants.

As he placed his jacket on the ground, while the sun beat down on him, his wrist shinned with the bracelet of the monitor, and shown the burnt outline of where a smaller bracelet once was placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Two Chapters in one day, I know. amazing. I'm working like the 16th chapter as this is posted. I can't wait where this story takes me!! Hope you like and review!!


	4. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and this are unraveling

Chapter 3:

Big Bad Wolf

 

Bellamy knew that he had to get on with his plans of leaving the main group, but of course his sister wanted to be independent, and who was he to stop her? He could— _would_ not deny her a chance like this.

He knew she was in good hands.

It shocked him how he knew that Clarke would keep his sister safe. It was a horrible and terrifying thing to admit, especially when he only met the girl.

Shaking his head, he looked out at the delinquents. His plans had to be changed accordingly, but he was ever the adapter. His guilt will not keep him here longer than he needs to. He would leave with his sister once she’s returned with some supplies. He doesn’t care (but he does—it’s the Alpha in him) what happens to the other delinquents. He just needs to get away from them all for he knows, once they find out what he did, they will turn.

So he sent Murphy to do his bidding while he watch an almost play unfold in front of him as the delinquents fell inline.

He also had to find his mate eventually. He would go mad without her if he didn’t. It made him weary and a little concerned that she didn’t come forward yet, to him. Was his mate scared of him being an Alpha? It was one of the many questions in his mind, which kept running around. Most mates would recognize each other right off the bat, but his he can only know that she’s…somewhere. And it was downright terrifyingly infuriating.

He knows that once he laid eyes on her, that he wouldn’t be able to let his mate go. It’s the Alpha in him. Possessive and yet, the sweetest to their mates—where it was almost sickening. At least that’s what the books have told him.

Sighing to himself he made his way through camp looking for the missing Prince of the ARK. He just hopes that someone didn’t end up killing him, like they wanted to once they all landed. Lifting his head to the sky, he found Wells scent as he weaved in-between small groups working on different things. His feet made him travel behind the dropship where he looked down at the young man shoveling.

Wells was working on the graves, something that Bellamy hadn’t thought (guilty) of before: burying the dead. The sounds of the camp started to fade as he made his way down.

“You don’t have to do that on your own. You could’ve asked for help.” The words were out of his mouth before his mind could process any of it.

All the young Prince did was chuckle, eyes not leaving the task at hand, “Yeah, but I know that one of them would be putting me in the grave instead.” He muttered as Bellamy made his way down the slope. “I can do this myself, anyways.”

“Oh so he can lift a finger. Surprise, surprise.” He smirked at Wells, trying to lighten the mood. He thought that Wells would be happier; he wasn’t to one getting buried. His eyes traced over other boys face, seeing the weariness and tiredness slip through. _Has he been working on this most of the day alone?_ He pondered.

“Don’t you have lackeys to yell at?” Wells shot at him like a cornered rattle snake. He knew that Clarke told him to keep on the down low so nothing would happen, but he was not going to lay down at Bellamy’s feet and show him his belly like a new born pup.  

The smirk faltered then fell, the wolf inside him stirring. He had a lot of practice in keeping his wolf in check but the Earth was different then the ARK. It felt almost— _wilder_ …more _dangerous_. The feeling pushed the carefully positioned mental leashes on his wolf to snap like old rubber bands in this new environment and at this point, he’s not sure if he likes it or not.

He was in Wells face before his mind could catch up with his actions, “Listen, you are not the ‘royalty’ you were on the ARK. This is Earth. I make the orders,” His voice dropping to his Alpha tone, “and you follow them. Got it?”

Wells took a small step back to get some distance for personal space, then chuckled. He then moved to finish putting a last of the dirt on the second grave, “No offense, but that tone only works on those that _are_ wolves.” He muttered to himself, completely forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to say anything about it.

It was Bellamy’s turn to take a step back, since his sensitive hearing picked up what he said anyways, “You’re not a wolf?” He furrowed his brows together, confused.

 _Shit,_ Wells reprimanded himself as his body stiffened, _I forgot about the hearing part of being a wolf. Fuck_. He sighed, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He had to forcibly will himself to relax. Not only was he the presence of a wolf, but an Alpha wolf. Stronger that a mere human.

Bellamy only shot him a not amused look.

Wells deflated, “Look, just because you and everyone else of the Ark thought that those on Phoenix were special. We weren’t. Yes,” He reasoned once seeing the other man’s face, “we did have more privileges, but it was the lower stations that the best lives.” He tried to explain without explaining.

“How so?” Bellamy was transfixed by his explanation, but his eyes did shift to the dropship hoping that nobody would overhear them. “How are you not a wolf? Everyone is a wolf?” His eyes searched the boys form for anything wrong with it, and sniffed the air. Then he smelt it. The almost-taint of his scent, like rotting wood and decaying food, almost. “What the hell happened to you?” He questioned in concern. _Would they all get this way? Was it contagious?_

“Look it’s really none of your concern—”

“It is my concern if it’s contagious.” Bellamy interrupted.

Wells finished shoveling the last of the dirt to use the makeshift shovel like an arm rest, “I can’t talk about it, okay?”

“Why can’t you?” Bellamy demanded.

Wells eyes shifted to behind him, landing on Murphy’s who was stand next to the dropship looking down at them, “Hey boss. Got any trouble with the Prince of ARK?”

“ _Leave._ ” Bellamy ordered Murphy, not turning around to face him.

They stared at each other a moment, until they were sure that Murphy was out of range. The wind blew softly like a mother trying to give comfort to her children.

Wells shook his head, “It’s the privileged, man. It’s just something we do to…” He didn’t want to sell out his father and what he had done to those in the privileged class. He had to stop himself from scratching his wrist where the burn still flared. He was one of the lucky ones to even survive having the bracelet on for this long. He was also lucky that he had found his mate (in the privileged class, no less) before the damages were permanent, “Look—I do have a wolf,” he countered. “Just not fully with me all the time.”

“Yes? So they make you suppress your wolf?” Bellamy tried to fill in, “That’s what most people do anyways on the ARK. To stop from destroying the whole station.”

Wells shook his head, “No. Most of those in the Phoenix station don’t have wolves.” he was done with pretenses, “They _kill_ our wolves.” His fingers were already rolling back his sleeves to show him the evidence of the burnt wrist, “Wolves have no place or authority on the ARK. We’re wild beast trained to be civilized by destroying to tame.”

* * *

 

It was midday, and they had been walking for hours. The trees and the silence were a comfort to Clarke after she shared why they sent them down in the first place. She was wondering how Wells was doing back at the camp. Even though she is thoroughly pissed at him for turning in her dad, somewhere deep down in her hoped that he was fine back at camp.

Crashes of water started to float to them, making her question the map in her hand once again. They were not close to any water and that made her on edge a little bit. She was not off in her course she had planned. 

“What’s the matter, Princess?” Finn asked, “We lost?”

“The map shows no water, but we’re heading right for some.” She explained as she hopped over a fallen tree before putting her focus back onto the map.

“Sweet!” Octavia smiled brightly, before taking off in a sprint to the water as she stripped on her way.

“ _Octavia!”_ Clarke called out in fear and motherly towards the girl, but it was too late, the young her as already transforming into her wolf midstride.

Her wolf was smaller and skinny like most wolves look like after being trapped for years, in captivity. The sun through the trees show off mixed variety of black and darker browns of her coat. She trotted back to them with her head down, as if embarrassed by her form.

“Your wolf looks awesome!” Jasper exclaimed to the wolf with his arms flailing out to hug the creature.

The whiz of an arrow came out of nowhere, hitting Jasper in his shoulder taking both Octavia’s wolf and him down to the ground. Finn came out of nowhere and tackled Clarke to the floor as well as taking Monty.

“Jasper!” Clarke gasped, as he moaned. She tried wiggling out of Finn’s hold, but he kept tight, “Clarke, we don’t know who’s out there or what.” He tried to reason.

“Shove it, he’s hurt!” She pushed at him once again, finally succeeding. She knew he was right, but it didn’t matter to her. She had to get to them, “Finn take Monty and as far away from here without getting seen.” Once she saw him nod, she crawled along the floor of the forest to the other’s side, “Stay where you are, Monty.” Once she perceived that the boy was making a move to follow her.

Another arrow whizzed by her, but missed my mere millimeters.

She finally made it to their side, trying to pull them into the underbrush a little bit for cover.


	5. The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: graphic depictions of violence and wounds.

The Beast

 

 

Automatic sliver doors slid open to the control room, all eyes shifted to the form but did not keep from their work for long. Noise went down to little chatter, while one young man stood out to meet the woman.

“Tell me what’s happening.” Her voice was clear and strong, leaving no room for questions as the boy went into looking at his handheld screen. Her dull green eyes traveled over the screens showing hundreds of delinquent ids that were flashing, to rest on one certain one.

 _Two dead, many more have followed_ , her thoughts jumbled out at her.

“They are showing signs of dehydration and they haven’t eaten much. But they are dropping like flies, Abby—” He tried to reason with her.

“If it was radiation they would all be dead.” Abby reminded him, “What about the first two that went?” She turned the conversation away from what could possibly be no longer their salvation.

“Well,” he sighed, turning to the other table to move some information around, “it looks like they died on impact because that was the exact time that communications went down. So we can rule those out. For the others…” he stumbled off, eyes lifting to meet hers in a silent understanding of their predicament, “I’m sorry, Abby. But what could possibly be the other reason other than radiation?” He questioned her.

“I don’t know.” She muttered before the doors once again slid open.

“Councilwoman Abby! The Chancellors been shot!” Her friend, Callie, told her, visibly upset by the news herself.

The look on her friends face made put her legs into motion, moving towards the doors once again, “Jackson, get me bags of O negative blood; quickly. Meet me in surgery.” On her way out, her eyes quickly found Markus’ before turning back to Jacksons crew, “Keep an eye on the delinquents. We need to find a way to communicate and see what’s happening down there.”

Markus shot his hand out the grab her upper arm, “Abby—there may not be anything down there to see.” He tried to tell her, eyes scanning hers. “You may not like it, if we do see.” His voice vocalized concerned, before flickering to one delinquent in question, “She may not live.” He muttered.

Ripping her arm from his gasp, “I have surgery to conduct, Kane. Please watch her.” With the last statement commanded to the crew, she was gone to deal with the other important matter at hand.

* * *

 

Clarke knew she couldn’t let them die. It wasn’t in her to do so. She was the medical chiefs’ daughter, and she was so fucking stupid. Stupid to think that they could have been the only ones here, as she shifted both Jasper and Octavia into the underbrush farther.

She wasn’t sure what she more frightened of right now.

The thing trying to kill them.

Or the bones she landed on.

Earth had changed from the moment of the first atomic bomb drop, she was just realizing. All creatures across the board had fought tooth and nail to survive in it once the wolves (and most of the humans) had left the planet. A top breed had to of come out of it somehow. Once the last official human died in the tin can, their bodies not able to withstand the radiation of the sun’s rays, wolves flourished and they grew.

Clarke thought she knew everything about the wolves’ history into reality. She knew what they used to do, what wars they actually helped in, and what mates (for those lucky) were to each wolf, and packs. Another thing she didn’t realize until this moment: _we are creatures of habit_ , she thought bitterly.

And that was our species one downfall.

They stick to their packs and almost never did anything alone that was too far from the main pack.

_Shit._

She pulled at Jasper, he groaned a little but did do anything else. She looked at the wolf under him, but her eyes were shut in pain, “Jasper, Octavia.” Her blue eyes scanning out from branches over to where Monty and Finn were still shell-shocked, “What are you doing? I said _go!_ ” She whispered forcibly at them. She knew that they would hear her, “Get back to camp, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Clarke…” Finn started to say, but his eyes gave him away. He wasn’t going to leave her.

 _Fuck him_ , she thought with a sharp breath. She was not having it, there was no time to play martyr, “Go. I’ll be right behind you, Octavia’s fine.” A white line she hoped he couldn’t see through. She had to get them moving out of the way.

“You can’t carry Jasper.” He tried to compensate, “I’ll stay with you.”

“No. You are a tracker, Finn. Get Monty out of here.” Her voice held strong. “I got them. Remember to stay low.” She commanded, which shut him pointedly.

She watched through the bushes as they changed into their respective wolves to run off in full speed, away from them.

She let out a sigh of relief.

Now she had to get Octavia out of here safely.

Pushing on Jasper a little she was able to move him off the she-wolf, “Change back.” Her voice sounded wobbly, even to her ears, “now, Octavia. I need to see you injuries.” She corrected once seeing the other girls eyes so weariness, “He’s unconscious. Don’t worry.” She softened with a small smile to not frighten the poor girl.

Octavia changed back slowly, bones slipping back into ease and formation. She had ripped her clothing off, expect for specially made undergarments. She watched as Clarke scanned over her body for anything wrong, landing on her leg, “I got it when Jasper tugged me down with him. He may be small, but he sure as hell weighs a lot.”

The skin on her upper thigh was torn in places, and was bleeding some from where she skidded across the forest floor. Octavia look no worse for wear other than that, Clarke decided. Shifting out of her own jacket, she place it around the girls’ shoulders before getting to work on her leg and dressing the wound.

Clarke knew that they would not all get out alive at this moment as another arrow cleared through the underbrush they were using as a shield. Luckily for her, none of them were injured from it. She could hear sounds of movement not made from natures wind with her own straining ears from adrenaline.

She sighed.

She was going to leave anyways—but now? It’s a little sooner than she hoped, but it was on her terms. Her wrist burned from the silver band hauntingly taunting her of what’s still to come. She knew that she had to get them both back to camp—even if it meant the ultimate price. It’s not like she had anything to really look forward to these days.

“Change back to your wolf, Octavia.” She ordered. The girl followed without further prompting tugged off the coat and changed back to her wolf. Clarke stayed silent, knowing somehow that the girl would object to what her plan was, so she kept it hidden for now. She managed to get the fallen boy onto Octavia’s back by tying her jacket around the smaller girls’ stomach.

Her light blue eyes met the girl’s almost similar eyes with the plan coming to the fore front. She saw the concerns and confused look in Octavia’s eyes. Only one word came out, its command clear to the other girl to not disobey.

_“Run.”_

* * *

 

Bellamy stepped away from Wells in horror and disbelief. A disgusted emotion plastered on his face. No person would go through with that type of torture for a privileged life…would they? Did they actually do this to kids?

“You’re lying.” Bellamy could not make any sense of this.

“Why would I lie?” Wells countered back, “I have nothing to gain from this situation. They did it to us when were like five-ish—around the time of first shift. Burns like hell the first time that you blackout from it. When we turn eighteen it’s taken off, most wolves die then, and the human, if lucky enough, closely follows. Only those lucky enough to find there mate before get it taken off. Like I did.” He finished softly as though remembering something fondly.  

Bellamy thought for a moment as the information swirled in his mind. What could he say to that? It sounded truth full. His wolf thought so, to a certain extent. “How do I know you’re not just telling a fallacy to survive? To take leadership of the group just like your dad?”

Wells just laughed softly as he gathered the dead’s clothing. _There could be still use of them,_ he thought, “I would not take the leadership away from an Alpha…but I’m telling the truth.” He moved away from the man.

“How do I know, you didn’t burn yourself to get the scar?” The Alpha inquired.

Wells stopped in his path turning slowly, blood boiling, “Believe what you want, _Alpha_.” He stated and was granted with a growl that shook through the entire camp, making the delinquents stop what they were doing to watch.

Adam and Miller came out of nowhere from the growl command of their leader.

“Bellamy?” Miller was the first one to talk shifting closer to the man, “What’s going on?”

His voice shook Bellamy out of his state, confusing him until he remembered that the Alpha in him called for enforcements. He trembled as a scream broke out through the campground, pushing Bellamy and Wells into action to follow it.

What they came upon, they wished they hadn’t.

Murphy was struggling with a girl to take off her wristband, by putting her head near the flickering flames. The girl looked terrified as she thrashed within his grasp, “Murphy, what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy demanded as Wells rushed to push the boy off the girl.

Murphy’s eyes trailed towards his, wildly as he fell to the ground with a thud, “I figured, if it showed that we were suffering, they would think it was the radiation.” He groveled out, his eyes fluctuating towards the Princes, getting to his feet to plow into Wells’ stomach without another thought.

“Stop!” The instruction was clear in Bellamy’s voice. He didn’t know if Wells was telling the truth or not about the scar, but doesn’t mean he will stop the fight all the way. _It was needed,_ as he looked around at the group that has gathered cheering for Murphy to rip of Wells’ lungs from his chest, _they all needed this_ , “Got to make it somewhat a fair fight.” He threw Wells a small makeshift knife, and let the others have at the match.

Wolves need practice anyways.

* * *

 

Clarke made sure that Octavia was far away from her. She held her breath, listening to the sounds of the forest around her. The scurry of animals and rustling of the wind through the trees was enough to tell her that the girl was far away enough.

She sat up a little bit, taking a shaky breath.

The unknown creature had thrown another arrow through the brushes while she was making sure that Octavia got away. She didn’t even hear it coming, as it hit her right in the shoulder pinning her against the tree behind her.

She had made sure that she didn’t make too much of a sound to alert the shooter that she was hurt—or even still alive. Even though, she was somewhat certain that the person was long gone by now.

Her trembling hands came up towards the shift of the arrow, and tried to tug the arrowhead out of the tree, at least. Her hand slipped on the shaft, cutting her ARK-born delicate palms into ribbons of sketched lines of blood. She gasped, “ _Shit_.” She took the bark of it once again, turning it to the left and then swiftly, to the right to break it off.

She sagged in relief when the bark snapped off, with the arrowhead fully in her shoulder. She knew that it wouldn’t heal quickly especially when her wolf was dying. But she also knew that her next trick was probably going to kill her. Pushing with all her might to wrench the arrow from the tree behind her by jerking forward, it worked the first time. Her eyes looked above at the treetops where the sky was breaking into the beginning colors of a sunset.

 _One last thing to see—no_. She gritted through the pain, what they hell was she thinking? She was not dying here, not when she just had landed.

Her feet sagged underneath her, as she tried to stand a little. Her breath came out ragged as she caught herself right before she did a face plant. Closing her eyes, she did the unthinkable she hadn’t thought of in a long time.

She called forth her wolf.

Her wolf clawed at the cages in her mind, breaking most, but not those of the bracelets. It burnt her skin, the smell of her own flesh sizzling filled the air around her making her queasy. She quickly pulled off her long-sleeved shirt and tossed it somewhere in front of her, but she wasn’t too sure since she wasn’t even sure which way was up or down.

Her bones creaked under her skin, making her grit her teeth. It reminded her the first time she shifted, when she was four. Her bones shifted and snapped, having been her first time. She had read somewhere—or even heard—that after the first time, it would have been a lot easier. But, her body wasn’t used to the stress of the shift. Nails clawed at the ground like it was her only savior in the world, her fingers shifting into her paws as the bones fixed and popped back into their wolf placement. Her breath became heavy and unstable as she felt the bones pop and slide around under her skin the cooling light of the forest.

She hoped that this didn’t kill her in the end, as she felt her wolf rise before the bracelet bonds on her, the pain fizzled so much that it was like it didn’t matter anymore. Her wolf whined and paced excitedly as the transformation made its way into the final steps, making her blackout for a moment of time. 

Her senses cleared as she came to, but she was wrong about the shooter leaving.

Her wolf took over, having been stuck for years in remission for so long.

She finally felt free. 

* * *

 

“Bellamy!” His sister called out as she made her way into the building camp around the dropship.

Night was just about to fall on the camp, as dusk set in on them. Lights flickered from their handmade torches on the dirt as the sun began its descent to the horizon. The colors of night showing, as well as, the stars. Stars that they used to see from the ARK looking so much farther away. They could also see the light from the ARK, its brightness shining as a reminder of why they were here in the first place. 

After the initial fight had begun, Bellamy had gotten bored of watch wolves’ fight and intervened before it could get anywhere serious. His wolf pushed him into punishing those involved, putting them on certain duties around the camp so they wouldn’t have to deal with one another.

So, he was shocked when he saw his sister coming toward him with the others in tow. They looked worse for wear making his stomach tighten as he sees his sister limping, with the boy with goggles being held by the other two. His eyes scanned them over as he met them half way.

“What happened?”

His question made other gather around them, in uncertainty.

“We were attacked. Jasper’s not doing so—” Octavia started off.

“What about you?” He grumbled out of clenched teeth. He didn’t really (he did) care about the others. He saw that she was hurt, “You’re hurt.”

“I’m not that bad.” She waved off his concern like a nagging mother in her face, “Clarke said I was fine, which I am.”

“Where’s Clarke?” Wells voice asked from behind Bellamy. He apparently came when he heard the commotion. This had gotten Bellamy’s attention, as he did a quick survey—but came up empty for the blond Princess.

The small group looked away from his stare as he repeated the question to them, in his Alpha voice. They shifted on their feet clearly nervous. He shot out his hand to stop Wells from moving towards them to grab Jasper, who had fallen unconscious once again, “I won’t ask again.” He felt a sense of dread fall on him, which made his wolf pace inside him. He didn’t like the feeling since it was making him itchy.

“She’s right here.” (It made the tightness of Bellamy’s stomach unravel) A voice came from the woods, making most of the delinquents gasp as their eyes fell upon the blond Princess as she made her way through gap they were providing. The light from the torches showed that she tired and her clothes were dirty but also ripped—especially her pants.

Bellamy watched her as she drew closer to them, looking her once over—confused once again. Something must have happened, he was sure. She looked closed off more—and she was tugging as her sleeve to make sure it covered her wrist, making Wells words float back to him.

“We need to get him into the dropship.” Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed at Jasper, not taking her eyes off the boy, “Well?” She turned around to point her blue hues at everyone, when she saw they weren’t moving, “get moving!” Her words put them into a scattering a motion to follow her orders.


	6. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

 

 

The camp came to life as they all went about their duties. Murmurs became a roaring buzz in the darkening forest around them. Most delinquents, as they passed, would look up quickly then make their gaze fall.

Clarke didn’t know if it was out of respect for an Alpha walking passed them, or because she was covered in blood and dirt—well, mostly dried blood, but she didn’t think they needed to know that information. She was also thankful that they couldn’t tell the alteration between bloods, and thought that it was only coming for the others.

She moved swiftly with the small group falling silently as she led them to the dropship, trying to keep her pain from being seen by the others. Stepping onto the platform, her footsteps echoed, “Get him on the table. I need to see the wound.” She was in full-doctor mode.

They followed her command without protest, “He’s going to be okay, right?” A voice came from the dark as it descended down the ladder, making all gasp in advance of realizing it was Monty.

“He will be.” Clarke sent him a sly smile, turning back to where Jasper laid. Her feet wobbled under her, her head feeling light, from her own bout of blood loss. Hands grabbed at her to steady her balance, “Are you okay?” Bellamy voiced his concern.

 _Fucking Christ, with a nose ring_ , she thought.

Bellamy was closer than the others to her, when his mind had automatically stopped her from falling. He wasn’t even sure how he gotten to her side. He was walking by Octavia beforehand, which made him puzzled even more.

“I’m fine.” She snapped back at him moving her arm away from Bellamy. She didn’t like the way the touch felt, not one bit. It made her stomach clench and her heartbeat quicken with excitement.

He stayed there for only a moment as his nose picked up a smell that had been more prudent on her clothes. He stepped away from her, arms raised to show no harm; as if he was dealing with a wounded animal or one of the hunt. She didn’t know which image she liked him best in, but shook herself out of it. He noticed the smell of blood, lots of it on her person, making him quirk his head to the side for a moment at her in puzzlement since before she smelt of decay.

“I need you people to give me space. Leave.” And with that she went to help remove the shirt from jasper to look at his injuries. It was closing a little bit from the wolf gene, but not enough to satisfy Clarke. Most wolfs would have healed by now, since it had been a couple of hours—yet again, she also had to counter in that they we hungry, tired and have never really been nourished enough for the healing process to work properly. She internally sighed, knowing her own wound will have to be taken care of…once Jasper’s was dealt with.

She could her the scuffles of their boots as some left with the ruffle of the trap over the opening, telling her that most wouldn’t leave. She could give guesses to anyone that knew which ones.

“I said leave.” She stated, eyes darting to Wells’. She may not like him, but she knew that he could be helpful in situation, “We don’t have anything do we?”

 “You’re in luck,” He stated while moving to the other side of the dropship to grab some gunky looking green stuff, “Here. It’s like medicine. I made a run for it once seeing that we didn’t have many supplies.”

Her shoulder was beginning to hurt as she took the supplies from Wells; replying with only a short thank you. It wasn’t the only injury she’ll need to attend to once done. She was pretty sure that her wrist will need to be looked at. She could really feel it, since it was tingling from the use of the silver in the band. Thankfully, it wasn’t her dominate hand. Her wolf was quiet for the moment—she wasn’t sure how to take that information.

“Octavia’s leg still needs to be looked at, Princess.” Bellamy stated in his overprotective brother phase.

 _Who needs Alpha blood, when you’re a brother?_ Clarke pondered. “I already looked at it. Should be fine for now. Just wrap it yourself, here.” She shot back at him, not looking away from the boy’s injury to toss him some cut up cloths. _Wells has definitely been keeping busy_ , she thought amazed, “Now leave.” She felt him scurry to her left to deal with Octavia’s wound without another retort.

The next words came from Finn.

“Princess I—”

“Finn. You’re not wounded. _Leave_.” She didn’t even let him finish talking since she knew what he was going to say: he wanted to stay and help. She couldn’t deal with all of them in her space as she worked. He left with an upset puppy look on his face, slanting a glaze to where Bellamy was dealing with his sister.

A deep chuckle to her left—where Bellamy knelt before his sister to wrap her injured leg—sounded.

“Don’t find this funny.” Her voice was sharp at him, but kept busy working on the boy—who was surprisingly still unconscious. Monty, Octavia and Wells shared a look, almost knowing to not comment on it.

“Oh it is, Princess. He follows you around like a sick puppy since we had even landed…maybe he’s your sorry excuse for a mate.” He commented, eyes never leaving his task at hand. His own comment making his jaw clench in a panicked feeling. He could feel his sisters gaze beat down at him, but didn’t look up.

“Maybe; but it wouldn’t work out anyways.” She muttered, eyes glancing toward Wells; he didn’t look at hers.

He mulled over her words—rationing that he wasn’t supposed to hear them. Her words were almost reflecting what Wells had said earlier. He quickly looked at the boy, but Wells was already leaving the dropship, knowing that his help was done. Leaving, rather than angering Clarke. It made him think about the blood he smelt earlier. Clarke wasn’t complaining of anything broken or damaged. So was it hers or not? That was the real question he was going to get out of her, but not with the others around. He’s really not sure why he cares, since they will be gone in a couple of days. He sighed with a bruising headache coming on, finishing his task, “Don’t leave the camp, O. But don’t also go anywhere without someone, okay?”

“Yes, Bell.” Rolling her eyes at her brother. Stupidly over protective. Dam Alpha.

“I mean it.” He tried to get through to her.

* * *

 

He stayed watching Clarke finish sewing the boy up with the gunk laid over the wound. He had wanted to ask her some questions, to see if what Wells had spoken of earlier was actually true. He knew that she could tell he hadn’t left like the others, but she had chosen to ignore his existence for the moment to work. He was fine with that, it gave him the change for his eyes scanned over her, noting that her shoulders were too taunt, and her movements were gagged in a way, like afraid to jostle herself too much from a hidden injury. _What happened out there?_ He wondered before he voiced his question out loud to her.

“We’re not alone as we thought.” The voice of hers came out thin and almost like it was wound tightly, “Hit by arrows, who would have thought?” She chuckled humorously for a short second till her body made her take in a short breath.

He quickly stood to her, “You okay, Princess?”

Her blue eyes startled him as they trained him. He was surprised by how close they were, “I’m fine. I told you that.” Her voice told him defiantly, while her eyes surveyed through the annoyance—pain.

He smirked, “Well you don’t look fine.” He chuckled darkly, “You’ve been standing over him for a while now, just staring at the wall. Now,” searching her avoiding eyes his hands latching on her shoulders to stop her from distancing herself from him, “what’s hurting you?” The question came out natural to him as his heart clamored against his chest cavity

“Why do you care?” She fired back, eyes lighter with anger.

Her voice hurt him surprisingly enough, that he let go of her like she was a wildfire that burnt him, “I don’t.” He scuffed before brushing past her to the dropship door where he paused in his stepping, “Oh, by the way. Only way you’re going to eat is if you take off your band.” He tells her straight with no emotional attachments, his inquiries needing to be answered from her burned away from the second he touched her.

As he marched away from her without a look back (which he really wanted to do) he realized that all Wells said was true. In which two things came to the fore front of his mind in its all-timing clarity:

1—the band can mostly kill the wolf side of a person, but it can also kill the other half to.

2—He found his mate.

With that on his mind he serenely walked through the building camp and out without even a glance at his worried sister who was sitting by Monty. He only took two steps out before he was stripping out of his clothing’s—left and right—but still with that peacefully presence.  Never once looking back, just moving forward.

His wolf needed to quiet down.

 


	7. Panic

Panic

 

 

It had been barely 24-hours since the surgery on Jaha. Abby was bone-tired and ready for the next revolve around Earth. So much has happened already on the ARK, making herself more nervous about what was to come—especially with Markus in the middle of it.

Her eyes looked out the small window towards the Earth. The same window her daughter was looking out of at one point.

Everything was happening so fast now; her own blood was down on Earth—in god knows what kind of trouble. Abby knew that she should feel guilty about sending Clarke down to Earth, but for the life of her, she couldn’t. Her daughter was off this floating death-trap and experiencing the real world.

A world that she, herself—couldn’t even begin to imagine.

She didn’t know what she was thinking when using so much blood to stitch Jaha back together. Her fears had sunk so deep within her, as if she knew what could possibly happen if Jaha didn’t survive. She had pushed that thought to the back of her mind and focused on saving him—it wasn’t like they were going to be needing the blood in such the short time of a few months, anyways. Especially with the ARK dying with every breath they all take in.

Once they had realized what she had done, they had locked her up in the same horrible cell where her daughter once resided. Then in a matter of a short couple of hours had taken her out to float her without a guilty look from Markus. She was almost at peace with finally leaving the ARK.

But she wasn’t let go from it.

Jaha had saved her.

And she didn’t know if it was a good thing or bad.

Instead, only waiting for a couple of short breaths, they had dragged her back into the dark cell where she was placed. To await her re-corrected punishment of: still being the Medical Chief, and lose her chair on the board. Her tiny cell would be guarded but she was allowed to leave, but only under supervision.

And that is where she sat, looking out at space.

Abby knew that she should be out helping where she could for now, but for the life of her…she couldn’t. In the small moments of unmistakable stillness in the delinquent center, she wept softly for her child and her long lost husband.

* * *

 

Clarke watched him go, in a turmoil of emotions. She stood over Jasper—in both pain and fear he would return.

She wanted to laugh at his own last statement. _Of course, he wanted the last words,_ she thought bitterly. Her stomach wasn’t even hungry. In fact, she was quite full—from the kill of the hunt. She felt as if she would be full forever, having never felt a filled stomach since—never.

She was fucked up.

Her blue hues looked down as her clothed wrist, where it throbbed in a constant pain. She knew she shouldn’t have shifted—fuck that; she didn’t know if she _still_ could. A mystery to pounder away from the others once she was gone from the makeshift camp they had started to create. Her only plan at the forefront was to get away—even though it twisted something sour into her gut. She knew that wolves traveled better in packs— _were they even a pack?_ Bellamy may be an Alpha, but she knew—from when she was very young—that he would have to accept the people as his. Or so that’s what the books that she snuck into the library to read said. She sure didn’t feel like group was at all connected.

She shook her head before her thoughts to form more swirling logic. She was never in the Introduction into Shifting. Her mother didn’t allow it.

She sighed, quickly making her way to the other side of the room to clean her own wounds away from prying eyes. Her breath came in and out in a rapid sharp pull of air as she removed her jacket from her body. It peeled off with some sticking to her skin and undershirt. Eyes lifting towards to the sky as if being answered, she pulled on the shift to go over her head before tucking the shirt to cover her chest.

She paused for a moment in a silent prayer as she felt pain over her shoulder, down her back. She barely breathed, trying to calm herself.

“What the hell did you do to my brother? ‘Cuz now I know we are going to become best of friends.” Octavia barged into the dropship like she owned it. She was thrilled at seeing some else—other than herself—could rile up her brother.

Clarke didn’t know if it was the surprise of the girl walking in or the thought of painfully rushing to cover up that made her freeze in her spot—like a deer caught in head lights. She was facing the back wall, not even daring to turn around.

Octavia kept walking until she saw Clarke’s back facing her, making a small gasp leave her mouth; halting to a stop a few feet behind her. Bruises littered her porcelain back from being pushed into tree and the ground. The blues and purples outlined with a sickening yellow. But Octavia’s eyes darted to the shoulder blade where, what looked like an arrow, was sticking out. There was blood dried around the wound but it was puffy and harsh pink as if it was fighting an infection.

“Holy crap.” Sensible words for this situation, Octavia thought with a flinch. She didn’t have any words to say. She had just watch Clarke command them to leave the tent to work on Jasper for a couple of endless hours, while she was wounded herself, “Are you oka—no, wait. That’s a stupid question. Of course you’re not okay.” She rambled.

“I have it under control.” Clarke give in response, her body telling her to keep still while her mind was telling her to move back, and cover herself.

“I can help.”

Clarke contemplated, knowing the younger Blake was right, “You’re not squeamish with blood, are you?”

“If I was, wouldn’t I have fainted by now?” The younger girl shot back with the same snarky tone her brother had done to her before.

Clarke decided not to comment on that to her, but agreed with her, “Okay we need to clean the infected area. Then comes the tricky part of removing the arrow.” She would have made her mother proud at her doctor voice not shaking.

She heard the steps of the younger girl move around behind her as she instructed her where the things she would need be. Octavia followed without question or a sound, making Clarke nervous on the inside.

“How did you get this?” The question came out of Octavia mouth before she could rephrase it, but she never gotten even an acknowledgement as her brother walked through the tarp into the dropship.

He didn’t even notice her as his mind had been set on something, “Clarke I need to…” His words trailed off as his eyes finally lifted to them, a low growl vibrated in his chest as his back stood ridged once he came to a stop, “What the hell happened?”

 


	8. Ignite the Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings and all that jazz

 Ignite the Spark

 

 

“Well?”

Both girls stood frozen in front of him, neither moved for a heartbeat. Surprising to him, it was the ARK’s Princess to comment on his arrival. All the while trying to be discreet of pulling her shirt down, “Nothing. I was kinda just changing.” Her voice was even and clear as the eyes that locked onto his. She didn’t want more people getting on her case about her wounds.

No, that was a _lie_.

She had one Blake worrying…she did not need another, even though she wasn’t sure if he would care.

The bruise was already healed, and shown little discoloring on his check and under his eye. Her internal battle wasn’t sure about the fact he healed so fast. One part of her was glad and thankful…while the other—darker part of her, was split between she should have hit him harder or hitting him again just to see another bruise blooming.

She couldn’t really blame herself. She was technically going crazy as her wolf dies. It made her wonder about how Wells was doing—but it didn’t matter. He was the reason for her father’s death.

He had just come from marking the expanse around the grounds as his territory to keep most predators out of the area. His wolf shifted under his skin once again so close to his mate, making his jaw clench. He could see through her lies, even though the evidence was right in right of him.

“Really? Interesting, since your back is covered in bruises?” He heard himself spit out of his mouth, the tone deeper and rougher. His wolf was in more control at this moment, making him worry even more—he didn’t know what would happen.

_Alpha’s was worry more about their mates’ safety._

The sentence had been floating in his mind since he found her. He didn’t know what to do, with the information. He thought that going for a small run would help, but it only frustrated him more so.

“Wrong. Bad lighting in here.” She shot back while sending his sister a glance to make sure she was still there.

His eyes flickered over her whole body, taking in every hitch in her stance, and every taunt muscle. She was hurt, badly so. He thought about the hurt wrist from the band, it was shaking in the shadow of her body.

His wolf moved closer to the Princess, she didn’t even back down. He found it surprisingly a turn on. _Great_.

 “ _O._ ” He felt his wolf land his shifting glare to his sister.

Octavia knew how to handle her brother’s wolf only a little bit. She had seen it come out once in their small apartment on the ARK. She knew that Bellamy—himself, wouldn’t hurt her, but his wolf is a totally different story.

She didn’t even offer him reply before going back to her task of cleaning the table in front of her, as though it was more appealing to her at the moment. Octavia knew that showing her submissive side would appease the wolf behind her.

The silence behind her was deafening to her ears.

“ _Leave_.”

The order shocked Octavia, making her twirl around to face her brother. Her brothers his wolf overlooked in a moment of anger, “What? No—you can’t just boss me around like—” one look from him, sent her to quite fuming in midsentence.

“Hey!” Clarke stood in front of her in a heartbeat, shocking all of them.

“She speaks.” Bellamy commented happy with her talking to him. “Now tell m— _us_ …what happened.” He moved a step back to get some more clarity of the situation. He saw that his sister was going to answer, but another flicker of his eyes to hers, had sent her into silence behind Clarke.

With the attention on her, she began to shift on her feet, “Got hit with an arrow while trying to escape.” She stated numbly, while looking anywhere other than him. She hated feeling like a child being told off by her parents, “I’m _fine_.” She emphasized, moving away from the siblings to make sure that Jasper didn’t awake during their—uhm…conversation. She doesn’t understand why he would care, she did in fact punch him in the face earlier today. Maybe it’s a turn on for him, how knows?

She had to get her back fixed before it can scab over, and she was willing to do it herself as the duo just stared at each over, in their own personal worlds.

Bellamy’s wolf clawed at the thinning barrier to reach out and touch her—just a little bit. He tightened his fisted into balls to stop himself. He breathed an inward sigh once she moved away from his proximity.

“Besides why would you care?” Her voice was soft in questioning of his intentions.

He knew that his sister was listening in, though she was not making a sound. He moved towards the blonde. “ _Princess_ ,” the nickname got him a fiery glare that ignited sparks down into his lower abdomen, “you’re our only medic right now. If you got seriously hurt— _Luna forbid_ —died, we would seriously be up shits creak.” He explained softly with a half wince since he caught himself mid-wince.

He watched as she milled it over in her head, her body going into a posture that could have been on of sheepishness. It was something he had never seen on her before, and it was out of place for her.

“Now, let’s get the wound cleaned, okay?” He whispered to her softly as he moved closer to her once she nodded. His sister moved towards them without another comment which surprised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I short chapter but what else would you want from me? The rest of what I got so far will be up soon hopefully. This is also be the first place I will update the story from now on as well. so. yeah.  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you guys review!  
> I love that shit and all.  
> Keeps me motivated to keep going with the story ;)


	9. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Blood.   
> and some other stuff.   
> enjoy!

**Carnivore**

Hold Me Down

 

He smelt the blood coming off of her clothes and skin as he stepped closer to her form. She didn't move away from him, as he stood behind her. He wasn't too sure if it was hers or someone else's on her person, and for all of their sakes--he hoped it wasn't the latter of the two choices. Male wolves--especially Alphas--were every... _sensitive_ when their mates get hurt. The damage that they could cause, if it's a bad wound? Horrifying. He tensed his muscles to not attack, and destroy before he found out where the blood was from. He had to rein in his wolf.

She was nervous, more than she cared to admit. She could feel that damage done to her shoulder, but she knows that wounds like hers always look worse on the outside.

Pulling up the back of her shirt, Bellamy's wold waged once seeing the damage done to her back. Luckily enough there wasn't a lot of blood oozing out of the area. It made his mind wander to where the blood came from--but that was a question for later. They had to clean the wounds. His eyes flickering towards his sisters, which showed the same pain, "You okay, Princess?" He asked.

The blond just shook her head, trying to pull down the shirt once again, yet he tightened his hold in place as he looked at the wound more closely. Bruises, and all.

He noticed she was getting uncomfortable with the situation (or about him--which he's not sure if it was a good or bad thing at the moment) they were all in this predicament now, she would have to toughen up. He wasn't leaving, but he could possibly get his sister out of the way...for now.

He had to take care of his mate, after all.

"Octavia, leave." There was no questioning of his command as his Alpha tone dripped into the words, startling Octavia. She had never really seen this side of him while on the ARK. She could see the little hints of the change in him now, noticeable yet barely there at all. Her blue hues trailed over his stature more closely since they had landed. The way his eyes clouded as though his wolf was communicating with him on a more personal level, telling him what to say. 

This was not her brother.

Her brother, she knows, would not have yelled such command at her.

She had been watching Clarke and her brother interact silently for the past couple of minutes. She was sure one of them would have ripped the others head off by now, but she could see the softness in her brothers' eyes. And she was not sure if she liked it. For so long, she had been the only one her brother had taken care of, and she knows that Clarke is going to be...something to her brother.

She also knew that Clarke was clearly not comfortable with her brothers' stance behind her to look at her wounds, "What? No. Clarke" Her wolf was pushing her too move towards the doors as her Alpha commanded, but she couldn't. Not unless her friend said it was fine.

"Octavia." Her name came out as an almost plea, but strong enough to send the message: Leave.

Octavia stood there watching them in advance to giving into her wolfs command, "Fine. But if he gets handies just yell for me." She shot a pointed look to her brother--his eyes shocked; then turned into understanding. _Interesting,_ she thought as she moved towards the covered entrance. 

"O, stay away from the boys."

"Don't tell me what to do." She shot back almost in a song, as she walked out.

It made Clarke smirk, "You can leave as well. I can take it from here." She told him once she noticed he wasn't leaving as well.

He grinned at her quickly before turning more serious, "I think you need help reaching your wound. I'll help."

"I said I _am_ fine." She snapped out at him, pulling her shirt finally from his grasp. She didn't like the feeling of his eyes taking in her bruised back, it sent shivers down her spine. His fingers had grazed over some of her skin sending sparks that brought goosebumps across the area.

"Yeah, totally can see that." The rebel leader shot back with hints of playfulness.

"You really want to be punched again? Don't you?"

"How about you just let me take care of your wound for you, hm?" He questioned right back, moving closer to her back once again. He could feel the heat of her just close enough to be addicted for more of it. "Besides, I heal quickly." He shrugged off her threat, "Now we need to get the arrow out before it heals over. Okay, Princess?" He wanted to have her consent to touch her again.

Yet, no more words came but a shrug from her as he went to work in silence. He had fixed more of the long gashes from what looked like bark. His fingers trailed over her skin lightly as he could, just to see the reaction he wanted; a small gasp leaving her lips. He inwardly smirked at the reaction.

"This may hurt." He told her as he pulled the arrow out of her back. She didn't scream, just a light whimper left her lips as the arrowhead pushed out of her skin. _Shit_ , she breathed sharply, _that fucking hurt_. 

As he made his way to the front of her, he questioned with his eyes if she was okay. She only gave him a quick nod. "Let's get this over with." She states after taking another soothing breath. He was so close to her that shad to actually look up into his eyes. Her eyes shut tightly closed as she felt him pull the front of the shirt up hesitantly.

"Are you okay with this?" Bellamy questioned, concerned. He wasn't going to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. He had been watching her face contort in dismay as he started to lift up her shirt. His wolf was rattling in its cage at his mates' distaste of her not liking his touch, but he should the wolf up. _Maybe I should have let O take care of her,_ he supposed. 

"Yeah. Just..." Her breath came out shaken. "just...give me a second."

Her eyes opened to look him right in the eyes, causing his breath to catch. Her eyes blue, so startling blue held his making his gut clench. He couldn't look away, but the smell of blood coming out of the newly opened wound brought his thoughts back in line. He communicated through his eyes to ask what he wanted, which she gave a muted yes in return.

He again, turned to his work soundlessly. He took his job seriously as any mate would with their other half bleeding in front of them.

His fingers grabbed the shirt once again to move it aside. He tried not sneaking a peak at her body, but he's only a man. They flickered only once, which was enough for the moment. He could see her breast move with each intake of breath. _What he could do..._

But he had to focus, which he did to not make her feel anymore uncomfortable with him. The last thing he wanted since he was going to have to convince her to leave with him and his sister (which he also had to convince her as well. dammit.). And soon. Bellamy was so focused on closing the wound on her shoulder that he didn't realize that his mind wandering made his mouth open until she froze under his hand.

"What the hell did you just say?" She accused.


	10. Mad Hatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Carnivore

Mad Hatter

 

Bellamy followed her out of the dropship towards the middle of the makeshift camp.

"Princess?"

He tried to cover himself--and shockingly enough Wells--before she had enough of his bullshit and stormed out of the dropshift to confer with Wells about it. He almost felt sorry for the guy.

Almost

The only response was a quick glare, making him heed to follow her in finding the ARKs Prince. He clenched his jaw, as well as his fists to make himself not shift in the middle of the camp. The others watched on, most amused at the situation while others were angry for the disruption to their sleep.

Teenagers.

His eyes followed her movement as she practically dragged the poor guy out of his bed...and out of the camp. He growled lowly, but made no move towards them. He didn't like her outside of the area without him or someone with at least, a wolf--well, a stronger one.

He watched for a moment longer, fighting with himself to not eavesdrop. 

Adam came from behind him, followed by Murphy and the others. The boy clamped his hands on his shoulders, "So our fearless leader, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." Knocking the hands off his shoulders, he moved towards the entrance with a penance for gluttony. He had to do something other than wait for Clarke to come back from wherever she took Wells. He knew it would have to be far enough way so they wouldn't have any eavesdroppers. "Let's get some people together to go for a hunt." He commanded, as he listened to the sounds of morning birds in the wind. Might as well get food.

His words created a loud thundering of calls, and cheers.

Yet, for him, it made something settle in his heart.

They were becoming a pack.

 _His_ pack.

_Shit._

* * *

 

The ARKs Princess ignored the rebellious man's plea with her nickname. _Screw that_ , she thought bitterly, _I'm not a princess...not even close._

She felt his eyes follow her movement through the camp towards Wells' sleeping form. She was going to disregard the feeling as creepy but it gave her some comfort in a way--knowing that someone was watching to make sure she was fine. Yet, she was going too overlook it as well, as she pulled Wells to his feet.

The blond tugged the sleeping Prince from his place, pulling him to stand and griped him by his arm to pull him out of the camp without a look at anyone. She was a girl on a mission.

Clarke ignored the burning of her own shoulder as she kept pulling her ex-best friend through the forest as he tried to get her to talk. Yet, she couldn't. They weren't far away from the makeshift camp for the conversation that was going to happen. Wells wanted to talk about things, then this is what they will do. She also knew that they couldn't go really too far since it was still a little before dawn. The birds were beginning their morning words over the tops of the trees.

She looked up confused for a moment, faltering in her step.

She had been up all night dealing with those that were injured on their way to the dropship that she didn't even realize that she hasn't slept yet. Her bones were strained with the feeling of rubber, but she pushed on until she knew that they were far enough but still close, if anything happened.

Not that anyone would help them, but still. It made her feel somewhat safer closer to the delinquents.

She rounded on Wells. "You wanted to talk, so let's talk: What the hell have you been spreading to the others? I thought you told me to keep the Phoenix's little secret to ourselves?" She sprouted out to him, her stance defensive.

Wells looked at her in disbelief, "He told you?"

"I don't think he realized what he said by what his face looked like after I asked." She answered after a quiet moment of listening to the ever-changed toxic world around them.

"Clarke..."

The wind had picked up all of a sudden, making her skin prickle with goosebumps. She didn't want to be out her for very much longer. It made her fell watched in more ways than one. More than she would like to admit.

"Why would you tell him?" She changed the question.

Her voice was void of all but small hint of weariness that made Well's heart beat faster. "I didn't mean to...it just came out." He sighed before going into what had happened before she had had come back from the mission. She listened to him, but he could see her eyes shift unaware to the world around him more than once. It made him shift on his feet uneasy, "And I just..." He couldn't go any farther in his rant. He felt that he had been talking for hours, days--hell, even years.

He didn't know if that was a bad or good thing since they've only been here for a few days.

"And I just...?" She inquired, but got no more from that front. "Why did you come down here, Wells?" She was burning to know. His father was the Chancellor (if you ask her, the word was only a synonym for dictator) and he was one of the most liked people on the ARK--especially on the Phoenix station.

"I found out from overhearing my father that they were sending people down. I just knew that you would be one of them. I wanted make sure you weren't along." He voiced out, stepping daringly closer to her, "You are my best friend. These kids--these delinquents--are dangerous." He tried to reason with her.

She took a step back, "You are the one that's dangerous. Wells! You got my father killed!" She was not having any more of this--not from him. "I would actually take my chances among them, than that of the ARK itself." She told him, her heart in each of the words she spoke to him. She may not have known those around her for very long, but they have made her feel no way as forced polished than the Phoenix station.

Her tussle of hair was falling our of her bun annoying her--it was a weird thought that had popped into her head.

Sighing, she moved to let her hair down until they got back to the dropship. Hopefully, her new-found friend with Octavia could help her figure out what to do with it. 

"It wasn't me Clarke!" He defended, almost throwing his hands up in the air since this conversation was going nowhere. "I wouldn't do that to you...are you sure that I was the only one that knew?" He had to plant the seed for her to figure it out herself. She wouldn't believe him otherwise.

She mulled it over, but saved it for another time shaking her head to clear it. "Alright that's not the point Wells--you're not my mate! You shouldn't have followed me down here."

"I know you're not my mate! The week you were arrested, I found her." He explained. 

"Oh really?" She paused, her eyes trained unto his wrist before moving to understand what he was trying to say in reality. 

She moved faster than him, moving his sleeve up only to see were they scar was left. He knew that she would only believe if she saw the real evidence right in front of her. 

She examined the area closely seeing no signs of the band nor the monitoring band either. "No....nonononnono." She muttered to herself. "Where's the wristband? Who's your mate? Why are you really down here?" The questions came fast out of her mouth, her blue eyes going to her best friend instead.

"I'm here to get that thing off of you. My mate understood the need for me to do this." He took his hand slowly to capture hers in his, "Let me take it off before you lose your wolf forever."

"It's too late..." She muttered lowly to him. Her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

Wells turned her hand over in confusion, before moving up her own sleeve. The fabric stuck to the skin, making her flinch from the feeling as it ripped some forming scabs of her wrist. Moving it to the rising light, he could see what she meant. The band was engraving itself into her skin, the skin around it red and pulsing with here veins blackening.

His eyes pleaded with hers to tell him that it's not true, but her eyes only showed resignation.

"...I'm going feral."


	11. Control

 You Can't Wake Up

 

 

"But…that's not tr—" Wells tried to argue.

Clarke took a step back, pausing in what she wanted to say. "It's true. I  _feel_  it. I know I will go feral without my wolf."

The wolf inside her was no longer responding; hasn't since she changed yesterday. She could feel the tightness in her chest, the black hole where the spirit of the wolf usually warmed her. It was getting bigger, and colder as the days passed.

_It had only been a couple of days_ , she mused herself _, since they landed on this beautiful hell_.

"That can't be, you can't die." Prince of the ARK tried to reason with himself out loud.

She rolled her eyes at the statement. Her eyes going towards the twilight sky, the colors painting the sky. If she looked hard enough she could see the brightest fake star of the Ark, why did it feel so far yet so close? "I won't die, Wells. I'll go crazy. Totally different things." She placated him.

"How do you know? My father said that it would only make the wolf dissipate and you'll be human, or it will kill the host as well?" The boy asked her confused.

His father once explained to him that this was a necessary footstep towards their evolution. The wolf cannot stand to be in a cage as it longed for the wild, which the ARK couldn't provide. Phoenix station was the beginning for the next step. Yes, their parents got it their own bands (those have a less degree of sliver compared to those of the younger age) when they were a little older, but they figured that doing younger would be better than waiting for the wolf to actually be tied to the persons soul.

See, they are legends that the wolf and human soul don't blend until they learn to get along with one another. So, getting in between the tie that holds the spirits together before they blend, the person had a better chance of surviving—even half of the kids from the privileged didn't survive. Though, they were smart enough to cover that little tidbit up.

Clarke shook her head.

She had seen first-hand what the bands do, since her mother was the Chief of Medicine. The screams and blood still haunts her dreams some nights, "Your father lied. I've seen what these sliver bands can do, Wells. It's not pretty sight." She sighed, tired all of a sudden. She needed to get sleep soon, "I don't know what to do now." She was at a loss for words. She knew that she would have to leave soon.

Or the outcome could be a catastrophe.

The birds again chirped their songs, making Clarke turn to watch them as they weaved through the trees with practice ease.  _So carefree_ , She envied,  _so free._

Wells stayed silent, nothing like the forest around them. He made a decision, and he was sticking to it, "We still need to get the band off. You'll have to fight it then." He told her defiantly as he moved toward where she stood, fingers already bracing for the sting of the metal.

"Why?" She startled.

He paused in his steps, fingers barely brushing the metal. He had left his mate, and his whole life on the ARK for her. He knew he would have to tread carefully in what he says. There was just something about Clarke that needed to be saved from the punishment his father was placing on her shoulders.

He looked into her eyes, the clear pain and determination for life, "Because out of everyone here, you're our most valuable asset." Prince's words hung in the air for a moment, "So?" He inquired.

Her eyes said all.

* * *

They were  _his_  pack.

_Pack._

_Pack._

_Pack._

He couldn't get that word out of his head, as he made his way through the already half built wall around the dropship. The 100 were scattered or in little groups; some were still working while others were taking a small break. They acknowledge him in all of their own ways, a pat on the back, nod of the head or even a smile (that one was from their youngest delinquent—Charlotte) as he walked on.

_They were his_.

He could feel it in his chest, making the Alpha in him curl happily at finally having a pack. The ARK didn't give the relief as the Earth did. No one cared that he was an Alpha here, in fact, they  _wanted_ an Alpha to take charge here.

_They were his_ , he repeated, as his eyes drifted over them all.  _His to protect_ , his eyes turning the yellow brown searching for any, or all disruptions _, and his to serve_. He knew what he had to do to protect them and that was that all the wristbands needed to be taken off.

He couldn't have the ARK coming down upon them, especially after what he has done.

He could see that his sister actually listened to him for once as she had stayed put, talking with the boy—Monty. His could hear that Jasper was still sleeping peaceful inside the dropship, his heart steady for once as he made his way towards the entrance. The thought that at least the wounded are taken care of made him swell with pride; he turned towards the delinquents. His eyes scanned the crowd once again, as they all started to realize that he had something to say, and as well as how the hunting party had done.

They were successful in hunting a couple of deer, although they were mutant. But food, nonetheless.

His wolf couldn't see the Princess anywhere, and that little bit irked him. It was already midday, and yet; they weren't back. His  _mate_  wasn't back yet, but he pushed it aside. His pack needed him right now, and that was making sure they knew he was their Alpha.

_She was going to be fine_ , he repeated once again to himself,  _she is tougher than she looks_.

"We have food!" He yelled to the crowd that gathered by the dropship entrance, "Those that want some will have some, but only if you take of the wristbands." He pointed towards the ARK, as it circled the Earth like eyes of God, "we are no longer slaves to them, but those bands let them know otherwise. It's time to show them that we are not theirs to punish for taking just a piece of food, or even some medicine. We are no longer theirs to control and shackle. We are not theirs to  _float._ " The crowd around them roared with intensity that rattled his bones as they all started to wrangle with the bands, "As of right now, in this moment," his eyes roaming them all as his eyes turned their golden brown, "I am your Alpha."

A scream shattered the air around them.


	12. World Class fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No words. I know. A lot of chapters are being posted at once, but it was either do it that way or wait like forever for them to be uploaded.

_Chapter 12: World Class Fuck-up_

 

 

"The ARK is dying, Raven." Abby told to the young woman, "We need to get this ship ready to get to the ground, and fast."

It had taken her this long to get into this situation where she's telling a child, not much older than her daughter, what's happening to the ARK. It felt like the whole world had been lifted off of her.

Once she saw more of the lights on the board flare in warning of termination, she knew. She had to get to the Earth, and now. The board had been flaring ever since they had landed on the Earth. They have only been there for a couple of days. It could have been slow radiation poisoning, but Raven (when she got caught trying to leave after seeing the board) said they were taking them off.

After explaining to the young girl what was happening to the ARK, she sprang into action of trying to find a way down.

Raven had her own reasons to get to Earth.

Her mate, Finn.

"Abby—" She started.

"No," Abby firmly told her, "We need to soon. The councilors are circling like—well, wolves." She chuckled humorlessly, "We need to leave."

"Well, we are part wolf, Abby." Raven rolled her eyes as she got started on the tiny ship that look more than a century old, "And I know we need to leave." She muttered softly. She could already feel the thinning air.

"Some more than others." The older woman muttered back. Abby kept her eyes on the tablet, scanning the hallways to make sure no one was coming this way and to keep watching on her daughters' vitals as they staggered up and down on screen.

There was a clink, and a movement of a body jerking to look at the woman, "what does that mean?" The younger of the two inquired.

"Clarke may not have very much longer."

"Again, what—" but she was interrupted by a beep.

"Abby," Jackson's voiced filtered through the tablet, "Did you take morphine for the clinic?"

"They inventoried already?" Abby queried.

"No, Marcus came through and—" She hung up on him, and saw the look that Raven was giving her.

"You gave Niguel morphine?"

Abby ignored the question, "How long until this is ready?" She waited just long enough for the girl to answer, "they will be here in five. You need to leave, and leave now." She sighed, then turned towards the door sealing her fate and locked the door behind her.

"Wait, Abby! What do you mean about Clarke?!"

She heard bangs and shouts outside the door, and knew she didn't have long to get the ship ready to launch.

* * *

Bellamy was already through the gates of the wall before anyone could blink, his sister right by his side. He was too scared of what the scream could mean, that he didn't argue as she followed along with Finn and Monty.

He knew he shouldn't have let Clarke and the Prince of the ARK walk off to God knows where.

"What's the matter Bell? Who do you think screamed?" Octavia questioned as they moved along the forest with ease. Now that they were on the ground, they all moved more fluidly and faster. The smells and sounds making them feel more alive than one minute of being on the ARK.

He couldn't respond, somewhere deep inside his wolf raged against his chest. He feared, oh Luna, did he fear the answer.

Another scream, though more wolf than human. The trees swayed and cracked up ahead, as though a battle was waging through the forest. Branches, and leaves thrown about as though the wind had picked up on the match and wanted there say in the matter.

They moved along, shedding their clothes to change into their wolves. They would more effective if they were in the furs. The small pack stalked through the path as their new Alpha led them.

Through the woods they went until they came to the devastation that was caused. Trees that were torn from the ground, overturned into the next, their roots pulling tautly to the ground hoping to survive. The burned grass underneath their paws were torn in places, and the smell of blood hung in the air all around them.

Bellamy was the first to transform back, naked as the day he was born.

Wolves don't care about clothing, and neither should people.

He turned his head back to his companions as they shifted, "What they hell happened here?" The question hung in the air as they all started to move as one, carefully watching for any signs of movement.

They didn't even make it that far into the disaster-made clearing when Wells limped towards them hands up to halt their pursuit, "Don't move any closer. She's holding on by very little right now." The Prince of the ARK whispered to them calmly as he could.

A low warning growl came from behind Wells, as the wolf came to bare its head low ready for an attack. It was thin, and smaller so it had to be a female. Her coat, the color of the hazed-out sun. Her steps were small but still notable.

"You guys shouldn't be here." Wells told them, "You need to leave."

Bellamy ignored him for the wolf in front of him, the name falling from his lips before he could think of anything else, "Clarke?"


	13. Calm the Storm

_Chapter 13: Calm the Storm_

 

 

The wolf moved its head, and tilted it, eyes lit with little recognition before the blue of her human eyes slipped away to the golden brown of the wolfs. Her stance shifting with her weight, telling him what she was planning on doing, "Wells! Get down!" He roared as the wolf pounced, but Bellamy was quick enough to jump and clash into the wolf before he could think of anything else. Luckily, Wells moved just as fast, and out of the way as the two wolves crumpled and growled _. Clarke,_  He mind linked to her once he had her pinned; hoping to break through _, enough, Princess. Stop. Come back_.

The Alpha pleaded to her, whined as she fought him tooth and with nails. Claws slashing into his side as he held her down. He wasn't going to hurt his mate, especially if she doesn't know. Grunting through the pain, as she clawed hard enough to draw blood.

He growled as the others looked astonished at the two wolves. They were unsure of how to proceed. "Clarke!" Finn called, trying to grab the female wolfs attention long enough to get Bellamy some relief in the females' attacks.

The Alpha took his chance once her attention was diverted, her neck being shown to him and bit down just hard enough for her to stop struggling below him. It was a mistake (it wasn't, her wolf trusted him enough to know that he wouldn't kill her) on her part, but she stilled and let a small submissive whine that curled in the back of her throat.

He let go after a minute as she turned her head, clear blue eyes stared back at him.  _Bellamy?_  A weak mind link rang through his head. Huffing a little he bent down to lick her snout as an apology for the harsh treatment of her before he nuzzled her neck.

He had gotten her back.

 _Brave Princess_ , he replied,  _attacking an Alpha_. He could feel her amusement through the bond as they laid close to one another.

A snarl from the group of onlookers made him pause, eyes training towards golden-browns of Finn's, "You can get off her now." He grunted out.

Bellamy just stared back as his wolf took control, pressing more into the wolf below; the female was his to clam, not the Betas. The female whined and shift a little bit under him.

_Alpha_

Wells voice broke through to him; his vision clearing _, I know she's your mate. But I don't know how badly she's hurt._

If he was human he would blush in shame, before gently lifting off the wolf. The wolf whimpered and shifted towards him, almost for comfort before it slowly changed back to an unconscious Clarke.

"What the hell just happened?" Finn commented.

After a moment of reflection on all their parts, they knew it was time to leave. The sun above was starting to drip behind the tree canopy. Finn tried to take Clarke from Bellamy's arms stating that he didn't trust the other with her after Bellamy just attacked her but the Alpha (clenched teeth and all) told him to help Wells, all the while he had ignored the Betas question. The blonde Princess wasn't going anywhere except to get checked out when they made their long journey to the dropship. Her wrist was the worst of the damage, skin looked black and he could see part of her bone through where her sliver band once sat.

Now that the Prince of the ARK was not fighting for his life, his energy was sapping to the ground underneath him as now, both Finn and Octavia held on to him. The poor Beta had slashes crossed his chest, and his face, but none looked threatening to the Alpha.

The travel back was silent for all but the forest around them.

* * *

Clarke didn't wake up by sound, first. It was the scent of—well, she couldn't really explain it. The smelled soothed her enough to roll over.  _Bed,_  her mind supplied for her. Moments and flashes of what happened in the past couple of days, fluttered through her mind.

She groaned as she stretched out a bit, feeling a light blanket around her slide a little.

"Princess, you back with me?" A voice slid to her from the side of her like the comfort of the warm sun finally on her skin. Footsteps moved to the entrance of the tent. " _Wells_!" The voice called to a person. There was a couple of sounds as the body moved closer to the bed once again, "Hey Princess. Nice of you to wake up, not that we have anything  _else_  be concerned about." The rasped voice drawled to her.

_Bellamy._

"Fuck you." She mumbled finally as she squinted her baby blues at him while his darker ones held amusement.

A deep chuckled rumbled through him, "Glad to see you still have a sense of humor."

Before she could reply, Wells broke through the entrance, "You're alive! Oh, thank Luna you're alright!" He went to pull her into a hug, but Bellamy stopped him with a low growl.

"Bad dog." Clarke tapped him the nose, and with an eye roll she turned to look at Wells, "What happened?" Her voice was scratchy from use, but she doesn't remember why. On the corner of her eye, she could see that Bellamy was having a hard believing what she just did.

"I took off the band for you." Wells stated after flickering his eyes towards the Alpha's approval, "Yours was pretty embedded into your skin…I'm surprised you didn't die." He muttered the last part, but in such a tiny space all heard his statement loud and clear.

 _When the fuck did that happen?_  She wondered to herself.

"Am I…?" She couldn't finish her inquiry.

Bellamy looked at her for a moment, "You're still a wolf."

It was like a switch turned up, as the sounds of the hundred came crashing to her, the wood of the wall being slammed together as the workers laughed and talked together. Birds around the dropship sung as they flew above them all.

"Holy mother Luna." She muttered in amazement.

This is the first time since she was four she could use her wolf hearing while in human form. It kind of made her giddy on the inside, knowing she hasn't lost the special part of her. The hole in her chest, still was very present, and it wasn't a feeling she was sure was a good thing. But she knew she'll cross that bridge if (and when) it comes to it.

"Wells, is she good?" Bellamy asked.

The Prince did a quick once over before nodded and left quickly out of the tent to find something to keep busy she supposed.

"You can leave my tent now,  _Alpha._ " She told him after a moment. She was finally collecting all her sense that have been dulled for so long. It was liberating to say the least. The downside was she ached, where her wrist is bandaged nicely. She also realized a little too late, that the clothes she was wearing wasn't hers. Not clothes. Just a shirt that was big enough to cover her.

"Actually, Princess. You're in mine." He smirked at her, "But stay here to rest. While you slept for four days, we have been busy..." He told her as he filled her in on what she had missed in the days she was under.

After he finished, she was impressed but tried to not let it show.

"Okay, but why am I in your tent and not in mine?" She asked him. She was starting to get tired after his long story, her energy dying down.

His hand came to ruffle his hair embarrassment, "Well…you're my mate."


	14. Moon Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed conversation!  
> Woot!

**Carnivore**

Chapter 14: Moonsea

 

 

He couldn't look at her, afraid to find rejection in her eyes.  _She was the ARK's Princess after all,_  he reminded himself sourly.

"Oh."

Her only reply.

His held swerved towards her, his eyes filled with confusion. "Oh? That's your answer?"

"What do you want me to say?" She slinked back towards the bed, her strength (no matter, if she's still a wolf now) was fading as the light outside seemed to.

He growled. After all the stories, he had heard about mates this was not a situation he had ever come across, "Anything really, other than 'oh'."

"Well. No offense there our 'fearless leader,' but you just laid it out for me. I don't know what to feel." She didn't, that was the truth. Her mind was a total mess, like a solar flare; fierce then burnt out and gone.

Her mind didn't feel like it was ready for this type of conversation. Four days ago, all she knew was she would be insane within a week. But now? She didn't know what to do, her future just a mystery as the man before her.

He was different from what she would have pictured. Bellamy was even different from the first sight of him when they landed. His curls had fallen out of the slick back look, and he had an Earthly feel to him now. A tan that sure brought out his freckles dotting his face.

Bellamy could see the wheels turning in her head, "fine." He resolved. They would deal with this situation that they are in later, "Please. Stay here and rest." His wolf didn't like the noncommitted answer she gave, but the human could respect it. They had barely known each other long enough.

It's only a matter of time before she would give in and have a more direct answer, anyways.

"No, I have to check on Jasper and make sure he's alright." Even though they are wolves, doesn't mean they heal faster. They spent too much time in space, and too little food to fill their hungry stomachs. They were all underweight, and it shows.

"He's fine. We are all more worried about you."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. It not every day that they see a princess knock around an alpha. They are all waiting for you…. some more than others." He muttered softly. He liked that the hundred wanted to check on the Princess (after the first time when she came back to the camp covered in blood, they held a new respect for her), but they needed to get the wall finished before anything else (or worse) could happen to them. He told them all he would protect them, but doesn't mean even he could fight a whole army alone.

"Finn?"

He clenched his jaw. His wolf was caged now, but that didn't mean it would stand by as she said the boy's name.

Her eyes rolled at the Alphas stance, "Unhealthy obsession." She whispered at him. Sure, Finn was cute and all, but now when they landed she had a moment pressing matter. Such as her dying in her own body.

"If you—"

"Don't even." She cut in. Even if (and it was a big  _IF_ ) she wanted to be with Finn, she felt as though it would not have lasted. Like a Romeo and Juliet scenario where multiple people would die and nothing would have been gained out of it in the long run.

He cleared his throat, "I know we have a lot to talk about." Bellamy knew he was heading towards a rant but couldn't stop his mouth from continuing, "But we—"

"We have to survive first." She shot back. He eyes turning calculating and ready to lead.

Pride swelled inside his chest at the sight. A Princess ready to rule over her people.

"Are you going to interrupt me all the time?" He questioned with a smirk glazing his features.

She ignored his remark, pushing herself to use whatever energy she had left to get up from the makeshift bed; she had slept enough. Now, it was time to move and plan, "We need to start planning for the winter. Also prepare for whatever the hell the grounders want from us."

He grabbed her hand as she tried to walk by him, "I need one thing from you." He paused, making sure she was listening to what he had to say, "Will you rest here? When you're tired, I mean." He corrected once he saw her eyes flare with a deeper blue, "My wolf doesn't like not knowing if you're safe or not." He explained.

She smirked a little as blush bloomed across her face, "Only your wolf?" She taunted before turning towards him completely, "I think I can handle myself." She whispered in conspiracy.

"I'll help you with your wolf." The words tumbled out of his mouth.

She stilled, her hand still grasped in his, "You will?" She was stunned that he would even ask. Most of the delinquents have been already trained to control the wolf inside. Wells and her being the exception.

Bellmay's eyes turned darker than ever as he remembered the ARK, "I spent so many years holding the wolf back because of what I am, that I've become somewhat a master." The space cage was no longer taming him, he had to remind himself.

Clarke remembers being a child, wanting to release her wolf. The chain of the band closing off her sense to the world around her, to where it was almost claustrophobic. Now, they felt turned up to hundred and she didn't know how to handle it for she knew learned in the first place.

 _Decisions, decisions_ , her mind replayed for her, "Fine." She snatched her hand away from him finally as his heat from his already worn big hands began to feel too nice to her.

He chuckled to her, "Then you might wanna put some pants on there, Princess."


	15. Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those that took time to actually read this story. I have been absent for so long and that is mostly because I had no motivation to write more. But this chapter was revamped to the original start that it had. The next chapter will be out shortly (I hope---work kinda gets in the way...as well as finding a place to live) so I hope you do enjoy what is being written.

**Let Her Go**

 

After a moment of pause in the tent while she got dressed; both her and Bellamy walked from the entrance before they could get into an argument—or fight (she wasn’t really picky)—about what they were ‘involved’, in together. He turned the opposite way from where she was heading which was fine by her. ‘ _Involved’ seemed like a horrible word to use_. Clarke snorted out loud getting quizzical looks from those around her. She pressed on, not even glancing around to get to the dropship before anyone could question her strength in wobbly legs.

Clarke could take acknowledge to most things, (both good and those…not so good) that her life would forever be out of her control; that everything leading to this point was on her hands (oh god were her hands already covered in blood) since it was all her fault.

She knew growing up, that she would never become one with the spirit within her (she could feel it right under the surface right now, prowling as she walked through the camp, one step closer to the dropship) because of the adults from Phoenix station.

She knew, in some way, that the death of her father would be on her shoulders. She had overheard him talk about the failing pieces of the ARK, correct? How could no one could see that she was just as guilty as her mother? She could even confess that while she was under restless sleep from the removal of the band; she connected the dots leading to her mother.

She could even admit that in some way, them—these 100 or so delinquents (RE: children)—being here, was all her fault…but that was a door she was not going to open. Not yet; anyways.

There was a slight breeze, the chill of what’s to come within the next couple of months. It froze her thoughts, as they dwindled down into little wisps of her darker self. The air smelt different as well, with the scent of falling leaves.

It took her longer than she would like to admit as she walked through the tarp entrance of the dropship, miss-stepping. She knew that she would have to blame that on being tired. the wristband was not piercing her skin. It took her longer than it should've for her to realize that the wristband was also gone. It panicked her a little; exposed her, in someway. The last touch of the ARK finally gone to rejuvenated her to freedom once again.

 _Freedom_ , she ponders, _looks nothing like this_.

“What the hell?” She muttered as she looked down. Sure enough, the wristband was gone (good riddance). The gaze, that covered where the band was throbbed as she tore at it. She could see the bone of her wrist. Blood had coagulated around the edges as the healing started. It looked worse than it was she gathered.

She hoped.

“I-I don’t think you’re supposed to do that.” A weak voice filtered through the room. Jasper was trying to sit up, his muscles pulling tightly from strain.

“Hey! Don’t move,” Clarke growled out. Her worries pushed aside as the doctor in her took over. Her hand dropping the makeshift gauze that was holding her wrist composed, “we don’t want your stitches to pull out.” She frantically grazed her baby blues over him, analyzing anything amiss as she finally reached him.

“Could say the same thing. That looks like a big ow-ie.” Jasper nodded to her wrist.

“I’m fine.” She told him, though; not so convincingly. She ignored his burning concern to move the attention back to him, “I’m more worried about you right now.” Then quieted down and got to work on her patient.

* * *

"Bellamy. How is she?” Wells trailed after the young Alpha when he saw him. The Prince was worried. Since Clarke was out of commission and as well as Bellamy, so wrapped in making sure she was alright, things had somehow fallen onto his shoulders. The delinquents were, at first wary of him. But with Bellamy’s permission, it did change once he showed them that they were not alone.

One of the hunting parties had brought a dead body in a day ago, one of the missing delinquents from the very first day they landed. The body was covered in burns, almost acid burns, and arrows that left the body basically unrecognizable. Lots of carefully placed arrows.

That put all of them on guard, and got ready to prepare for a fight. They no longer were questioning his leadership as their Alpha was indisposed, even if they didn’t really know the whole story as to why. 

 _If they only knew_ , Wells quirked. 

"She's doing better than expected." The leader smirked at him, "She's moving around--"

"You let her up!" Wells huffed before moving to find his patient before she did more damage than good. 

* * *

 

It took her barely any time at all to take care of dealing with Jasper, since it looked like Wells was picking up the slack.

 

 

Her eyes wondered throughout the camp as she let out a huff of breath. It had only been a week since they had been sent to the ground, and they have already fought for so much. Clarke's eyes grazed around at the camp, with walls of lumber and metal scraps to protect them from the threats that linger out in the woods depths waiting for the right moment to strike.

 _And strike they will, it was only a matter of time_.

They didn't survive up with the stars in a metal dying cage to land in a lush and wild one.

She won't stand for it.

"Clarke, you shouldn't be up yet." Wells, who had been helping those that were getting injured from building the walls, states in a disapproved tone (the one her father used to do, not that she wanted her thoughts to stay on that sentiment) while meeting her at the dropship. For a brief moment, the tendered friends watched out on the camp, both seemingly pleased by what they have accomplished so far. "But now that you are...we need to talk about getting medical supplies. We're running really low. I couldn't get all of the things we need cuz I'm only one person." He shifted on his feet, Clarke noticed; he was nervous. Her eyes scanned out to the camp when she heard (quite too clearly, actually. This sensitive hearing is a bitch) Bellamy rally some people to go hunting.

Her eyes followed him out the camp with some of the people they could spare for now. She could spot one of them being Adam, "So? What do you want to do?"

"I think I'll go--"

"You're not going alone." She finished for him.

Ever since she had been awoken with her wolf, it felt as though it was right underneath the surface of her skin. It was clawing for something, to get to someone.

She didn't have time for this, dammit. She shook her head.

"I'll go with you, Wells." She gathered herself, "It will be easier. Do you remember where you found some of the herbs?" She inquired softly.  
  
Although her mind is still turning from what has been happening in such a short time, Wells not being the reason her father was sentence to death? That was something she was starting to realize whole heartdedly. Her mother, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Yeah I do. I already--"

"So where are you two going, Princess?" Finn came out of nowhere into the conversation.

He doesn't have the right to use that nickname, her wolf growled out, but Clarke didn't let it startle her. She turned towards him, thinking critically, "We're going to get some herbs together before the winter truly sets in." She knows, deep down she was going to regret this next part, "I think you'll be able to help us. Want something to do, correct?" She didn't even wait for his answer, "Then lets go."

* * *

 

He let her go.  
  
The smell of death that had clung to her like a second skin was fading from her the more she had moved, the natural scent of her started to speep through.

Bellamy doesn't know if he should be relived or terrified. Relived that her scent doesn't give off that she was dying anymore. A small miracle in that. But in a bigger part of him, it still terriffied him around the ridges of his consciousness. He had seen her walk into camp, not even a week ago, covered in blood...and most of it wasn't her own. He had wondered, if she could do what she did (or what he supposedly thinks happened) with not even a full wolf, what does that mean for when she regains her full wolf? What will his mate be capable of?

And it was that thought that turned his stomach. He knew what he was even capable of in some aspect. After all, he had shot Jaha to get on the dropship so he could be with his sister.

But nevertheless, his wolf curled at her scent.

She smelt like newly fallen rain. Fresh and daring.

It was fitting for her...or so, from what he has seen of her.

He wondered for a brief moment, what their scents would combined to, but he shut that thought down quickly as he could. They had to survive first.

Bellamy had watched as she had slept for those couple of days with a heavy heart. He knew she would survive, but his wolf didn't know that. It was just a day ago, he was sitting by her contemplating on telling her the truth of what they were to each other, the last of the afternoon light faded from the canvas of the tent and he had watched as she slept peacefully. His eyes had been trained on her breathing...the rise and the subsequent fall of it. Her breath that day of been better than days before (it would be haunting his dreams for years to come) where there was no hitch in it. She had somehow, changed her position while he had been away. Clarke had unconsciously turned to face where he had been sitting, and it was then that he knew he would tell her.

He watched her now as Wells had intercepted her walk.

He can think of that restful night, her golden mane had fallen on the makeshift pillow. Her wrist, which had been recently changed before he had come back, sat above the awful thin blanket.

She had survived getting the band off, and the statement was not lost on him. Though doing so, had consequently dismantled her wristband and fried the others as well. _One less thing to worry about_ , he mused.

He had watched her again thing morning as she woke up to her surroundings once again. Her form bowing and taunting as she stretched out her limbs. _What he could do with her_ , he had thought before anything else. He had watched, afraid to say anything just yet really, her eyes had been a lazy blue that skittered across the room. Though, for Bellamy it wasn't until her inhale of the world around her that he knew for certain that she would be fine.

For still, she breathed.

 _She is beautifully strong_ , he thought to himself as he watched her. His wolf rumbled, pleased. He hoped (and was still terrified) that her wolf would be just as strong as her.

She will be, his wolf supplied him.

Shaking his head to leave the poundering thoughts for later, he looked around comingn to a conclusion, "Those that are able, it's time for a hunt." He told his pack (yes, now he can really say they were his. Eyes going breifly to Clarke, including her) and then bagan to march towards the entrance of the camp.

They all have come so far in such a little bit of time.

 _They could actually do thi_ s, he thought as he transformed into his wolf once far away from the camp, they only had to get their strength up.

* * *

 

Ravens head felt like it would explode. It throbbed like a drumming song, loud and constant. With a groan, she moved a little. The landing was a little rougher than she had planned, but she also thought in someways she wouldn't have made it.

Another groan passed her lips, while she began to take off the helmet. Now her mission was too find the hundred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Finally Raven! 
> 
> I know a lot of people are going to be really confused on how they didn't see her ship land, but it'll be explained in the next chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and review!
> 
> They really do make my day!


	16. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've updated. Like almost a year. Life has been....well, life? 
> 
> Anyways, here's the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

**Carnivore**

Chapter 16: Gasoline

 

She was dazed by what was around her; her eyes falling on such green that it stung her eyes. It was like a fairytale come to life. Raven heard birds chirping and for a frightening moment she was sure that she had died from reentering the ozone.

But the more she looked, and walked; it was all very, very real.

She didn’t fall to far from the camp from what she hears: the sounds of banging and chatter that only teenagers can. She was surprised that they didn’t see her craft fall…but it could be that they all didn’t care (Not that she’s really worried)

There’s only one person that mattered at the moment; Finn.

Her head hurt more than she cared to admit—even to herself, but she knew that Abby’s daughter could help. She knew that her head had a cut on it, though the bleeding had stopped due to the wolf. It felt strange being on Earth after never experiencing it. She felt more alive and healthy than one could be possible.

_Maybe I should put concussion on the list_ , she mused.

Now she just had to keep moving toward the sounds of life.

* * *

They left her to deal with the delinquents.

Octavia had looked around the camp at the delinquents this afternoon. Most of them had followed Bellamy’s orders to keep building the walls with broken trees and the scrap metal from the dropship. They were all still lively, even after finding the missing two with burns.

But even then, Murphy was still being a pain in the ass.

And that when it all turned to shit.

Clarke had told her that yes; Jasper was in the clear but needed some remedies to help with the pain. Her and the Prince of the Ark left with Finn to go and get some more supplies.

That was a couple of hours ago.

Jasper had woken once again, after most of the level headed people had left camp. He wasn’t dazed any more from the medication that Clarke had given him. In fact, he woke up with a groan of pain returning to his system.

And now, she was barricading the door to the top of the dropship so that Murphy couldn’t come in and kill Jasper.

Thus, she was going to kill her brother for this.

_I should’ve gone with Clarke_ , she thought as she brought more stuff over to hold the door shut. Her eyes trailed over to where Monty was sitting, trying to find a way to get the communication back to the ARK.

“Octavia! Open the door!” Murphy shouted through the hatch.

“Go suck a dick, Murphy!” She shouted back.

The banging continued but harder this time.

“Nice one.” Monty snorted, “Peace and quiet would be nice to have so I could work on this.” He pointed out to her, “But they say its overrated anyways.” He muttered as he worked, eyes never leaving the wristband in front of him.

“Tell _him_ that.” She gestured to the hatch, “I’ve should’ve gone with Clarke.” She muttered out loud, which didn’t go unnoticed.

Monty paused in his movement, his eyes going to where Jasper was still whimpering softly, “Then Jasper would really be dead.”

Octavia paused, the sound of fists hammering on the floor below and Jasper colliding in the real truth. She sighed and looked away to grab more stuff, for the answer was plainly obvious.

* * *

Running in wolf form was as freeing as he would’ve thought—dreamt about on the ARK. The crunching of the leaves under his paws felt unreal as the slight breeze carousing through his fur. The smells were more enhanced then he could’ve ever imagined.

It was the same feeling as he felt _his pack_ run with him to capture food for the rest. The thundering of their paws echoed throughout the trees that stood tall around them. They followed their prey—a couple of deer—as it tried to out run them. But they were only had an animal mind; it didn’t have also the most deadly animal instinct inside of them: a human mind.

As Bellamy led his pack, a set of another vastly approaching wolf came from the side, making his instinct of the wolf to take over as he felt the challenge, and surprised the small pale wolf when he jumped on it.

“ _Charlotte. What are you going here_?” He growled into her face, telepathically. He felt the others pause in their tracks before he sent a nod to where the deer’s headed towards and they were off once again. He looked down at the small wolf once again.

“ _I was just trying to help_.” Her fur rustled under the gaze of the others as they passed. She was embarrassed that she was caught, but she couldn’t take it anymore back the camp. She trained her eyes back at the Alpha for she didn’t know what else to do. She had never met an Alpha before, “ _I couldn’t stay at camp with the kid moanin_ g.”

_Summit_ , he thought in the back of his head as the wolf’s shackles began to raise _, summit dammit_. Charlotte didn’t take her eyes off of the Alpha, her blue eyes reminding him of Clarkes. His wolf was fighting for control, but the human part won—like many times before. He wasn’t going to make the kid do something that she had no knowledge she needed to do. He wasn’t going to be that kind of Alpha.

“ _Fine. But stick close_.” He told her, as he howled to the other for their position.

* * *

Her clear blues shifted towards Wells, where the jerk was trying to hide a smirk.

_Bastard._

Clarke was trying to be polite to Finn. Really she was, but he needed to get out of her space. It’s not that she didn’t want to talk to Finn, he was a nice guy. But he was standing too close that her wolf to growling at her. _And to the fact that her mate was an Alpha that could possibly smell another on her and go on a rampage,_ she added in her thoughts. Even if she really hadn’t spent a lot of time with Bellamy, he didn’t seem like the type to do so, but she wasn’t going to take a chance.

“How does your wolf like it down here?” Finn questioned, as he moved closer to move a branch for their path.

_Small talk, really?_ “Same as yours.” Her mouth shot out before the actually sarcastic remark left. She had already put her foot in her mouth too much since they had landed, she didn’t need to do more of it. Her eyes, once again darting towards Wells (which makes them friends on some level again? She didn’t know) which finally he saw the message loud and clear: help me.

Wells cleared his throat, stepping in between Clarke and Finn, “We’re almost there.”

_Thank fuck._

Wells interruption took away Finns attention toward her, as they marched through the trees to some clearing that led to a river making them pause at the rivers bank, “We need to find something to pull it out of the river.” Wells said to them when he pointed to the red weeds in the currents, which Finn gave his two cents about it not working.

Clarke rolled her eyes, _boys_. She just marched into the river, ignoring the shouts of her name, as she grabbed onto the weeds that they needed for the medicine to help Jasper. She handed them to Wells once she was safely back on the bank of the river, “Do we need anything more?” She questioned him.

Before he could answer a wailing sound filled the air around them, confusing them. “What the hell?” Finn questioned out loud.

Clarke eyes saw birds stated to frantically fly away, and before she knew it there was a yellow cloud hurdling towards them, “Run!” She startles the boys as the hurried with the weeds into the makeshift backpack.

 

 

 

 


	17. Hey, What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting! It means so much to me, more than you guys could possibly know!

**Carnivore**

 

 **Chapter 17:** _Hey, What's Going on?_

...

....

..........

Run was all that was on Bellamy’s mind as he pushed Charlotte ahead of him. “ _Go,_ ” he commanded her, “ _to the caves!”_

He lost where the others had gone, but he could feel their lives still pumping through with his. So he knows that they’re alive; for now, at least.

The cloud had come out of nowhere, making the small hunting party scatter in the confusion. It had whirled between the trees like a hungry beast waiting to swallow them while. Branches were snapping as animals hurried around them, unafraid of the hunters in their range. There were bigger things to worry about.

The cave came into view, like a dark crevice to the holy land.

“ _Charlotte, there_!”

The winds where almost nipping at their tails, pushing him forward. He nudged the smaller wolf to go through the crack before him. Bellamy kept pushing until they were deep enough that his lungs didn’t burn from the smoke, then his legs gave away exhausted.

“ _Charlotte, you okay_?”

The smaller wolf turned its head. “ _Yeah. What was that_?”

He paused as he thought for a moment, “ _I don’t know. I think it could be left over radiation_.”

“ _Well shit_.”

“ _Hey. No swearing kid_.” He told her as he rearranged his legs to lie comfortably. “ _Looks like we’re gonna be here for a while, might as well get some sleep kid. Sleep in your wolf form for warmth._ ” He voiced carried softly through the telepathic bonds. The young girl followed her Alphas command without any argument. Must’ve been tired, he pondered.

He checked every one of the some 100 strings attached to his wolf for injuries and death. Most were hurt, but alive all except for Atom. His seemed to be weakening. Shit, he thought in guilt ridden hate, another one down.

His wolf was pacing more inside his head as he went to Clarkes. He totally forgot that she was out in the woods for a moment. His heart rate doubled as he checked her string over and over before sighing in relief. She was fine, but it still didn’t feel like it.

Lifting his wolfs head, making sure that Charlotte was out.

“ _Clarke_?”

He sent out, unsure if she could be in range or not.

He hoped she was.

A moment barely passed as Charlotte screamed herself awake, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

_One problem at a time, Bellamy_

He pressured on, ignoring the words of his dead mother, “ _Hey Charlotte. Wake up_.” He had gotten to his feet and over to her before she was even coherent enough to understand he was there. “ _Hey it was just a dream_.”

He nuzzled her head to give her comfort like he had done multiple times to Octavia through the years.

“ _Sorry,_ ” her only reply after a short minute. “ _Its fine kid,_ ” He told her calmly as he settled next to her like he had done with his sister when she was this age.

“ _Nightmares.”_

“I understand,” he thought before coming up with something, “ _hey kid. Say this when you’re afraid or scared: Screw you, I’m not afraid.”_ He waited until she repeated back to him bringing smile to his face, “ _Slay your demons when you’re a wake kid and they won’t be there to get you in your sleep.”_

“ _Slay my demons_.” She reiterated back as her eyes started to fall shut once again. Her nose nuzzled back at him as contentment struck like lightening through there cords.

“ _Bellamy_?”

* * *

 

They had run so fast, but almost not fast enough.

Finn kept trying to tell them that they needed to change into our wolves to get to buried car he had found. Yet, she couldn’t  tell him why they couldn’t as her lungs choked on the smoke as it krept onto them. She was worried that her wolf would complelty take over. Wells, well—he didn’t know if he had his wolf still.

They got there in the nick of time, as her eyes were starting to sting and blur around the edges of her vision. Small leaks of the smoke spilled through the cracks before they could clog them. They all gagged on it as they panicked to clog the holes.

It took them minutes.

They all sighed.

The car was old and musty as Clarke looked around at their temporary home (She hoped). The winds of the storm howled harsher than any wolf.

“ _Clarke_?”

Her name in her head scared her at first, which got her concerned looks from both Finn (mostly) and Wells.

“You okay?” Wells asked, eyes going over her for any injuries she could’ve acquired. If she was injured and Bellamy found out, he wasn’t sure what would happen. Alphas are unpredictable.

“Yeah,” She started off weakly as Finn moved closer to check on her. Eyes of his trailing over her body made her shrink a little, “I’m fine.” Her mind had barked those words of her wolf before she could really think of anything else, which made Finn move to an appropriate distance.

Finn cleared his throat to release some of the tension in the air. It didn’t work, “So what do you think that was?” He questioned.

“Probably left over radiation that’s going to kill us all.” She muttered as she let her head fall almost painfully on the car panel behind her. Her mind wondered to Bellamy’s voice. Should she try and contact him back? She contemplated. She had never felt this type of connection, as it simmered just underneath her skin.

 _“Bellamy_?” She tested out.

“ _You okay?”_ He had sent back quickly, though this time she was prepared.

“ _Yeah, I’m so golden.”_ She drawled.

A growl responded, “ _Sure you are_.”

Change the subject, _“So who are you with? I felt something shift inside me_.”

“ _You felt that_?” His voice sounded astonished by that tidbit.

“ _Why is that bad_?” She tried to keep her panic from rising, eyes flickering to where Finn and Wells were in conversation together about something or other.

“ _No. uh. No it’s good_.”

She paused, thinking about it, “ _It’s an Alpha thing, isn’t it_?”

He didn’t answer for a second, “ _Not unless you have powers that we don’t know about, Princess.”_

 _So they were playing this game?_ She though unimpressed _, not bringing up the subjects of mates. Got it,_ “ _You know that nickname is not really as cute as you think it is_.” She shot back

He laughed, it sounded like soft rain before it died down, “ _Charlotte’s with me_.”

“ _What_?”

“ _She followed us. She said that Jasper woke up groaning_.”

“ _Son of a bitch_.”

“ _Oh the princess swears_.” He taunted, to get her mind off of her patient back at the dropship.

She groaned at his tactic, “ _Go bother someone else, Bellamy_.”

“ _Hey you’re the one that answered. So I wanted to tell you that we almost caught some deer,”_ he carried on, a little lilt of teasing held like musical notes in his words, “ _it was pretty awesome.”_

“ _Well that doesn—”_

“Clarke? You here with us?” Finns voice cut through her comment to Bellamy. And it was a good one too, she thought, “You didn’t respond for a while there.”

She heard Bellamy’s laugh respond in her head once again. She chose to ignore his childish antics, “what were you talking about?”

* * *

Raven had never seen such a cloud of death come hurdling at that speed. In her wildest dreams— _hell_ her nightmares—could she possibly come up with something so horrifyingly real.

Life had always felt like watching through film to her, until she landed. Then, colors and anarchy had reigned so, so much more real than anything before. She wasn’t sure if her life on the ARK was real compared to stepping on Mother Earth once again. Her wolf had rattled through her binds, as she had stumbled through the forest as though each stepped connect her more to the place around her.

She had just barely made it to the camp; most of the camp was in such chaos as the delinquents ran for the cover of the dropship with the winds in a roar of a mighty lion. They didn’t even notice a new body had joined the ranks of them as the door of the dropship sealed them within once again.

Well, until once turned towards her and screamed.

She shrugged.

The blood probably didn’t help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't Forget to review!


End file.
